


Who Is In Control

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Steve Rogers, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Bucky Barnes, SHIELD Husbands, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Steve's cold blue eyes gazed into Tony's terrified brown ones as he lifted the engineer into the air by his neck. Tony gasped for breath as he clawed at Steve's hands. Those eyes were not the same as they had once been.'' Steve, it's me.'' Tony choked out. '' Stop this.'' He begged.Steve did not say a word. His eyes only grew colder as he spoke.'' I don't answer to you.'' Steve said.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I've had this idea for awhile now, but I wanted to tell you that there are a few things to this story that are not compliant with the movie plotline.  
> This story takes place shortly after Winter Soldier and Iron Man 3, but Tony still has the arc reactor, and I wanted Bucky to be involved somehow. I thought it would be cool to say that somehow Steve managed to track him down and get him some help before Age of Ultron could take place, so Bucky is basically who he is in Infinity War's in this story.  
> I hope that you guys like this, and if you have any questions then don't be afraid to ask me. I will try to answer them as best as I can.

No one really knew when the mission went to hell. Everything had been going just as planned. Steve was in the lead of the mission with Bucky at his side. Clint and Natasha were off doing what ever it was that SHIELD spy's did. Bruce was told to stay behind for this one, watching surveillance from the quinjet as the others went in to take care of the job. Tony was attacking from above, taking out as many of the gunners that he could find. Thor was easy enough to find. A quick flash of lightning told the rest of the team that he was on the outskirts of the Hydra base that they had invaded, taking out any enforcements racing in to aid who was already trapped inside.

'' Cap, on your right.'' Tony called as he flew overhead. He saw Steve turn in time to raise his shield to block an onslaught of bullets. Bucky was crouching behind him, reloading his gun to fire the second he had the shot. When the barrage of bullets finally fell silent Bucky swung around Steve's shield to return fire. The men on the other side did not stand a chance against the Winter Soldier.

'' These people are coming out of the woodworks to protect this place. There's got to be something important in there.'' Clint commented quietly over the coms.

'' Which means that we need to get it.'' Natasha said.

'' So lets get in there and get what ever the hell it is out.'' Tony commented. He flew over top the building, scanning for any signs of what might be inside. The scanners found many armed guards waiting inside, with what looked like a few scientists being held hostage inside as well. '' They have hostages inside.'' Tony stated. 

'' Bucky and I are going in.'' Steve said over the coms. '' Keep them occupied.'' He stated. 

'' What do you think we've been doing?'' Tony threw back at them. Steve did not comment towards that, but Tony knew that he was laughing about it even if he would not let it show. He continued to fly around in the suit, taking down agent after agent. His scanner was constantly online, running every few minutes to keep an eye on Steve and Bucky. It would be very easy for something to go wrong here. One wrong move, and they could be killed.

Tony swung close to the ground, taking out a group of agents who had all decided to group up on Thor. He had just finished taking them out when there was a shriek over the coms.

'' AMBUSH! WE NEED ASSISTANCE!'' Came Steve's cry. Tony turned to the building along with Thor. '' WE NEED IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE NOW!'' He screamed.

'' Thor!'' Tony called out.

'' I am with you man of Iron.'' Thor said. The two did not waste any time in rushing towards the compound, desperate to reach their team.

'' Is this a code green now?'' Bruce called out over the coms.

'' Code Green.'' Natasha said. '' Get in here.''

That was the last they heard from Bruce as he allowed the Hulk to take over.

Tony burst through the gates to the compound just ahead of Thor. Guards were firing at them, their bullets bouncing off of Tony's armor. Thor rushed in behind him, using the armor like a shield before he fired lightning towards the attackers. They did not stand against the god of thunder. More guards began to pile into the room just as the Hulk arrived for backup.

'' Man of Iron, go ahead of us. We shall hold them off.'' Thor stated, swinging his hammer before sending himself flying through the enemies. Tony did not have to be told twice. He lifted off into the air, and blew through the nearby wall to get further into the compound. He scanned, quickly finding where Steve and Bucky were trapped. They were surrounded by the guards who had been in there before. They had their guns raised, ready to fire on them.

'' Hang on Cap, I'm almost there.'' Tony stated.

He did not get a response from either soldier. Tony willed the suit to go faster, flying through the door to the large room where the two of them were being held.

The first thing he saw was that Bucky was being restrained by at least ten guards who had dog piled on top of him. They had his metal arm pinned in such a way that no matter how he moved he would not be able to free it. Steve on the other hand, was worse for wear. There was blood on his face from a deep gash to his forehead. He was laying motionless on his back, one guard leaning over him with a syringe in hand. Tony watched as he plunged the syringe full of a dark liquid into Steve's neck, and he hit the plunger. Then he looked up to find the intruder. He dropped it to the floor the second his eyes found Tony. He only grinned before backing away from Steve.

It did not take long for Tony to finish them off once he had freed Bucky from their hold. By the time they were done all the men lay either dead or incapacitated. Once Tony was sure that they would not be bothering them again he landed the suit, demanding that JARVIS release him so that he could help Steve. He rushed over to the super soldier, Bucky already by his side before he even had the chance to kneel beside him. He reached out, feeling for a pulse. He found one, but it was weak. What ever they had used on him was taking affect fast, and it was stronger then the serum running through Steve's veins.

'' Did he say what he used?'' Tony asked, glancing up towards Bucky. He only shook his head no, never taking his eyes off Steve.

'' Dammit.'' Tony cursed. '' Nat, we're pulling out. Cap's down for the count, he needs medical.'' Tony stated, backing away so that Bucky could get Steve off the ground. He knew that if he tried to take Steve back to the quinjet that Bucky would not be pleased. Their relationship was not on the best of terms, and Tony did not want to ruin that now.

'' Copy.'' Natasha said. '' Time for a lullaby.'' She said quickly after.

Tony ran back to his suit, allowing it to wrap around him once more. He lead Bucky out of the compound, eyes flickering all over the place for any signs of an ambush. He refused to let anything happen to Cap while he was down like this.

 

\---

 

Once in Avengers Tower Steve was rushed to the medical floor that Tony had installed specifically for this purpose. The team all stood on one side of a glass window, watching inside as doctors checked over Steve's vitals and hooked him up to multiple IV's. Bucky had not left the bedside since they arrived, he being the only one allowed in the room at this time. Tony stood before the window, looking inside to see Steve's pale form on the bed.

'' How on earth did they get their hands on him?'' Clint asked. '' I thought drugs don't bother a supper soldier like that.'' He added.

'' They can if you use enough.'' Natasha said. '' He has a fast metabolism, so if you pump enough into him then it will affect him.'' She explained.

'' But we don't know how it affected him.'' Bruce reminded. '' I've never seen anything like it.'' He mumbled.

'' Friend Steve will be fine. He can pull through such an ailment like this.'' Thor said.

'' But something like this has never happened before.'' Tony reminded the god, turning his back on the glass. He could not watch that sight anymore. It made him sick to his stomach to think that a drug could bring their leader down like this. '' Bucky said that the man didn't say a word when he drugged Steve. What ever he used we have nothing on.''

'' I got into their archives.'' Clint said. '' But I didn't find anything on the drug that was used. Nothing mentioned it, so this couldn't have been their plan.''

'' Unless they wiped it from their servers.'' Natasha said.

'' And if they did that then there's no chance that we will find it again.'' Bruce mumbled.

'' Such a man would have suffered greatly if he were on Asgard.'' Thor muttered low under his breath.

'' Well we're not there right now big guy.'' Tony commented, dropping into a nearby chair. They sat in silence for about ten more minutes before a doctor came out to talk to them. Tony was the first one on his feet, rushing to the doctors side.

'' How is he?'' Tony asked.

'' He'll be alright. The drug doesn't seem to have affected much. He should wake up in a few more hours.'' The doctor explained.

'' Do you know what was used to drug him?'' Bruce asked.

'' Not yet. We're running some blood tests, but with the serum in his veins it may take awhile before we know for sure.'' The doctor explained. '' You're allowed to go in and see him now if you want.''

'' Thank you healer. You have done us a great favor.'' Thor said, patting the doctor on the shoulder before he moved to enter the room. The others followed behind the god soon after, leaving a confused doctor in the hallway.

 

\---

 

Nighttime had rolled around, and Steve had yet to wake up.

Most of the team had left the medical floor to get some sleep, or get in some training. Bucky had even left after awhile, stating that he needed some air. So that was how Tony found himself in the room alone with Steve. He held a tablet in one hand which displayed a few projects that he needed to finish once he returned to his lab. Every now and then he would look up to find Steve's still form on the bed. He was still there, breathing steadily as the heart monitor beeped away. It was calming to hear his heartbeat. Despite his own fear of being in hospitals, when the monitor was not connected to his own chest he found the sound to be soothing. It was a reminder that the person connected to it was still alive despite how bad a situation might be.

Tony set the tablet aside, rubbing at his eyes to try and rid of the oncoming headache. He needed to get some sleep, but he had promised to stay with Steve until Bucky got back from getting some air. He stood from the chair, leaving the tablet sitting on the table as he moved closer to the window. He gazed out at the New York City skyline, the bright lights lighting the night sky for the city that never sleeps. Tony had grown used to the sight since his father used to bring him to the city so often as a child, but somehow it was so much different then it was then.

Tony was lost in thought for a few minutes before he heard something rustle on the bed behind him. He turned towards the bed, quickly finding Steve's eyes beginning to flutter open as he lifted a hand up to his temple.

'' Good to see you're awake finally capsicle.'' Tony said. '' Took you long enough.''

Steve did not say a word as he sat up on the bed, his eyes cast towards the ground. He did not even look up at Tony when he spoke.

Something was up.

'' Steve? You with me?'' Tony asked.

No response.

He slowly approached the bed, moving to try and get a good look at his face.

Steve's eyes finally met him, and what he saw surprised him. Steve lifted his head, staring directly at Tony as he moved a hand to the IV in his arm. He ripped it out without even a grimace, next going for the electrodes on his chest.

'' Steve, what are you doing?'' Tony reached out as if to stop him. The second he touched the soldiers arm he was flung across the room, hitting the wall hard enough to break it. He slumped to the floor, pain flaring in his chest as he fought to take a proper breath. Steve was off the bed in seconds, and was rushing over to where Tony was sitting on the ground. He reached down, his hand wrapping around Tony's neck.

Steve's cold blue eyes gazed into Tony's terrified brown ones as he lifted the engineer into the air by his neck. Tony gasped for breath as he clawed at Steve's hands. Those eyes were not the same as they had once been. Something had replaced them, and what ever it was, it was not Steve. Tony felt his back hit the wall as Steve held him up higher. His other hand came up, ghosting over his chest where the arc reactor sat. His chest seized, terrified that he would somehow rip it out of his chest.

'' Steve, it's me.'' Tony choked out. '' Stop this.'' He begged. Steve did not say a word. His eyes only grew colder as he spoke.

'' I don't answer to you.'' Steve said. He poked at the reactor, the casing shifting slightly under the touch. Tony saw stars for a moment as he tried to claw at Steve's hand. His attempts were starting to grow weaker by the second. His vision was starting to fade slowly, blackness closing in around him. Tony saw movement behind Steve, and then there was a shout. He fell to the floor, gasping for air. His eyes went wide, searching the room for where Steve had gone. He found the super soldier a few feet away fighting with someone.

That someone was Bucky.

Tony knew he had to get help. He began to crawl across the floor, moving as quickly as he could to get to the tablet. He could call for one of his suits, and for backup, because he feared that Bucky would not be able to handle taking Steve on alone.

He never made it to the tablet before he felt a strong kick to his face. His head snapped back, and then he saw darkness.

The world faded.

 

\---

 

Tony snapped awake with a gasp. He was breathing hard, trying desperately to reach for the mask that was laid over his face. He did not know where he was. He had to get to Steve. He had to make sure that he was ok after what had just happened.

Hands were on him a moment later, pulling his own hands away from the mask on his face. He nearly panicked before a face moved into his line of sight.

It was Natasha.

'' It's alright. You need to calm down.'' She warned. Tony stopped fighting her, allowing her to adjust the oxygen mask on his face. Tony tried to speak when she moved to back away, but no sound came out. '' Your throat's swollen Tony. Don't talk right now.'' She warned. '' Just focus on breathing.''

Tony glanced around himself, motioning for his tablet once he spotted it sitting nearby. Natasha grabbed it for him when she realized what he was doing. She allowed him to take it, and he wrote a message out to her.

**Where is Steve?**

A sad look passed Natasha's face.

'' I'm sorry Tony. He's not here.'' Natasha said. '' He ran away.''

Tony felt his heart stop.

'' Thor and Bucky are out there right now trying to find him. We don't know how far he got.'' Natasha said. She must have noticed the look of horror on Tony's face when she reached down to rest a hand on his head. '' Just get some rest.'' She stated. '' You need it. You've got a concussion.''

Tony tried to argue her point, but eventually he found himself unable to keep his eyes open any longer. He was out cold within seconds of her saying this.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony woke up again it was only to hear bad news.

Steve was in the wind, nowhere to be seen.

'' The trail went cold when he escaped the state.'' Thor had stated once he and Bucky returned. Tony let his head fall back, his eyes sliding shut.

How could he have let this happen? This was all his fault. He should have known that something was wrong when Steve did not answer him in the first place..... Hell, he should have known that something was wrong when he saw them drug Steve back at that base.

This was all his fault.

'' What did he say when he attacked you?' Bucky asked, turned so that he was facing Tony. The billionaire shrugged.

'' He didn't say much.'' Tony rasped, his voice barely audible. '' He said he didn't take orders from me, or something like that.''

'' That could've meant anything.'' Bruce whispered. '' We're running more blood tests to see if we can decipher what the drug was they used on him. I worry that it's why he attacked Tony.''

'' I jut don't get it.'' Natasha whispered. '' If they wanted to do this then why didn't they just take Steve when they had the chance?'' She asked. '' They had every chance to do so before Tony raced in there to save him. Why let him get away if they wanted him all along?''

'' It's possible that they never even wanted him in the first place.'' Clint suggested.

'' What do you mean by that my friend?'' Thor asked.

'' What if they did this on purpose to get at one of us?'' Clint asked. Everyone fell silent, looking between themselves. '' Think about it, we never would have thought anything of it. Steve was unconscious for hours after we brought him back here, and we know nothing yet about the drug they used on him. For all we know this was their plan all along.''

'' They drugged him right in front of me. I couldn't have stopped it even if I wanted to.'' Tony said. '' I didn't think anything of it at the time.''

'' It's not your fault Tony.'' Natasha said. '' You were trying to help. None of us knew what was going to happen.''

'' I should have stayed here instead of you.'' Bucky said, his gaze cast to the floor. '' Maybe I could have stopped him from running, and from attacking you.... He nearly killed you because I left him.''

'' He attacked you as well.'' Tony pointed out.

Bucky's gaze lifted to look at Tony.

'' No, he didn't.'' Bucky said.

This had the room falling silent for the longest time. Tony gave him a puzzled look. What was he talking about?

'' What do you mean?'' Tony asked.

'' When I ran in he attacked me because I attacked him.'' Bucky said. '' He got away from me for a split second, and that's when he knocked you out. I lost my grip for one second, and instead of taking me down to finish you off he went straight for you. He was not interested in me unless I was holding him back. Every other time he managed to get away he went right back to you again. He wanted you, for some reason, he was only interested in you.'' He explained.

'' If that's so, then was Tony their target all along?'' Bruce asked. All eyes flew to the billionaire sitting on the bed. He looked just as shocked as they were. '' Think about it. If he were truly the target, then Steve had the perfect opportunity to attack him while he was alone, an we would have never suspected a thing.'' Bruce explained. '' It's the ultimate hijacking.''

'' If that was the case, then why didn't they just take me when I ran in there to save Steve's ass?'' Tony asked. '' Even with the suit I was outnumbered. They should have been able to do something to get at me, yet they did nothing other then try to protect themselves.''

'' It's possible that they wanted to hit two birds with one stone.'' Nataha said. '' They wanted you both, so they saw it fit to test this drug out to see if it would work.''

'' It worked, because if James had not found friend Tony then it is likely our friend would be killed.'' He stated. '' And if it were so then the men who did this would have much to pay for.'' He seethed.

'' We have to find Steve.'' Tony said. '' We've got to get him back.''

'' You're not doing anything for awhile.'' Natasha stated. '' Steve nearly killed you back there, and you have a concussion. What's best for you right now Stark is to stay grounded so that you are not hurt again.'' She stated.

'' Not only that, but if what Bruce suggested is true then Steve will go straight for you when ever we find him.'' Clint said. '' He could try to kill you again, that is, if its what he tried to do before.''

'' You are in danger my friend, please allow us to protect you.'' Thor said.

'' I don't need protection.'' Tony said. '' I can protect myself just fine.'' He stated.

'' Tony, you could have died earlier if Bucky hadn't returned when he did.'' Natasha reminded. '' If they really want you dead, then they have every chance to do it if you help us look for Steve.''

'' I can't just sit back and do nothing.'' Tony said. '' Steve's out there because of a mistake I made. I'll be damned if I'm not out there helping to look for him.'' He stated. Silence filled the room for the longest time. Finally there was a sigh from Natasha's direction. She approached the hospital bed, sitting on the side of it.

'' If you do this Tony, then you know what will happen.'' She stated. '' If for any reason we get separated from you, and Steve finds you before we can, then you could be killed.''

'' I know, and I don't care.'' Tony stated. '' I should have known that something was wrong with him, that there was more to that drug then we realized. Now were paying for it. I'm going to help get him back even if it kills me.'' He said. Natasha nodded.

'' Alright then.'' Natasha said. '' We won't stop you. Just know that we don't approve of this one bit.'' Tony smirked at this.

'' I wouldn't have it any other way.'' He stated. Natasha punched him in the leg for that as a smirk played across her own face.

'' If you're helping, then we don't have much time to lose.'' Clint reminded. '' We need your tech.'' He stated.

'' Aw, is that all I'm good for now birdbrains?'' Tony asked with a  pout.

'' Not what I mean.'' Clint stated.

'' I know.'' Tony said. He threw his legs over the side of the bed. '' Alright then, rest is over. Let's get to work.'' He stated.

 

\---

 

'' So you failed me?'' A man clad in black asked. Steve nodded, although he did not want to. He could not think, or even move a muscle. He was trapped inside his own body, watching as he was controlled by something stronger then himself. He wanted nothing more then to scream, to try and break the mans neck for making him do what he did to Tony. He had ordered him to attack his friend, something that Steve never thought he would ever do. Yet, under the influence of this drug he had done just that.

 He could still remember the terror he saw in Tony's eyes when he attacked him. Tony had actually been afraid of him. Just the thought of it made everything so much worse. He wanted to fight the man before him, strangle him for making him do what he did to Tony, but he could not move. If he could scream right now then he would.

'' And just how did he manage to get away?'' He demanded.

'' Bucky Barnes attacked me.'' Steve said, his voice sounding distant. '' I tried to finish the mission, but he would not allow me no matter what I tried.''

'' I see.'' The man moved so that he was standing in front of Steve once more. He smirked, looking deep into his eyes. '' I know what you're really thinking. You can't stand the fact that we've hijacked you.'' He stated.

 _Damn straight_ Steve thought.

'' You can't fight it. That drug is so powerful that it will be hours before you could even lift a finger against me. I won't give you the time for even that.'' He stated. '' You still have a mission. You know what I want from you.''

'' Yes'' Steve said.

'' Then tell me what it is I want.'' He demanded.

'' You want Tony Stark.'' Steve said. Deep down he wanted to scream.

'' And why?'' He asked.

'' Because he is an asset to Hydra.'' Steve said. '' Because with him you can finish your plans that I thwarted.'' The man smirked once more. Steve knew exactly what he was talking about. Just months before he had stopped Hydra from wiping out millions of people, Bruce and Tony among those millions. Now Hydra was back, despite in a weaker force. If they managed to succeed, and somehow he got his hands on Tony for them, then it was all over. They would drug Tony just like they had to him, and force the engineer to build their weapons to kill millions.

Steve wanted nothing more then to protect Tony from having to do such a thing. He had been known as the merchant of death before they ever met, and with that name came a horrible past. If they did this to Tony then it would only bring back horrible memories that he did not need to relive.

'' Good.'' A syringe appeared out of nowhere, and then it was plunged into his neck. The last thing Steve remembered before he was drowned in darkness once more was five words.

'' You have work to do.''

 

\---

 

The last known footage of him was taken just outside the city. He's pretty good at making himself anonymous.'' Tony commented, typing away at the computer before him. The rest of the team was standing behind him watching as he worked away. Tony had to keep reminding Bucky not to touch anything in his lab while he worked. The others must think that he has eyes in the back of his head for knowing when he was close to his tec.

'' What even is this thing Stark?'' Clint asked.

'' Something for SI business. Been working on it for awhile now, and it needs to get finished asap.'' Tony said.

'' Are we allowed to know what it is?'' Clint asked.

'' Not yet.'' Tony said. Clint groaned in annoyance before backing away from the metal object sitting on the nearby table. '' You said he was going north?'' Tony asked over his shoulder.

'' Yes man of Iron.'' Thor answered. '' We lost the trail soon after.'' He added.

'' So if he was going north then that narrows the list just a little bit.'' Tony mumbled. '' So maybe....'' He fell silent once more, focusing on the many camera feeds that flashed across the screen.

Maybe a minute passed, maybe longer, Tony was not sure. What he was sure of was that he had finally fund something.

'' There!'' He snapped. The team crowded around him as he put the vide on full screen. He pointed to a single figure making its way onto a train. He was wearing a ball cap, huddled in a black hoodie and blue jeans. For a split second the figure looked up to the camera before moving out of sight once more.

There was no mistaking that face. That was Steve.

'' When was this taken JARVIS?'' Tony asked. A few minutes passed in silence.

**_This was taken only an hour after you were attacked Sir. My sources indicate that the train was departing for Maine, and was scheduled to arrive about two hours ago._ **

'' Is there footage of him getting off the train?'' Tony asked. A moment passed, and then another video popped up. This one was of a train station. They watched as Steve walked out the front doors to get into an unmarked vehicle parked a ways away from the building. The vehicle drove off. There were no plates to go off of in their search.

'' So he's in Maine.'' Natasha whispered. '' We've got to get up there and find him.''

'' Why Maine though?'' Bruce questioned. '' There's nothing up there really, so why even bother?''

'' It's a quiet place. It would be perfect for a hydra cell to have survived there. If they wanted Steve to go somewhere secure, then that would be perfect.'' Clint said.

'' The map we found at the last raid, I believe it had a base in Maine. A small sect, but it would be the perfect place to send Steve.'' Natasha said. '' And I know just where to find it.'' 

'' Well then.'' Tony sent the videos to files with a swipe of his hand against the screen, the computer going dark soon after. '' What are we waiting around here for. We know where he's at. Let's get a move on.''

'' I can't believe I'm saying this, but Stark's right for once.'' Natasha said. All heads snapped over to her.

'' Did hell just freeze over?'' Tony asked in astonishment.

'' We need to find Steve. The longer he is in their hands the longer they have to do what ever they want to him.''

'' If we thought he was dangerous when he attacked you, then he could be ten times worse when we find him.'' Clint reminded.

'' So why do we wait for time to pass?'' Thor asked. His hammer was in his hands in seconds. '' Let us venture to find our friend before he is harmed further.'' He stated.

'' I'm with him on this one.'' Tony said. '' Let's get going.''

He stood from where he sat, an began to head towards the elevator. He had a suit prepped for travel already aboard the jet, so there was no need to get one before he left the lab.

It was time to go find Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve watched on the video feed as the quinjet descended towards the ground. The Hydra leader behind him sneered at the video. 

'' How did they find us so fast?'' He snarled. '' This is going to ruin our plans.'' 

'' They are desperate to get me back.'' Steve said. '' It will be their downfall.'' He stated. The man nodded in agreement. 

'' You know what to do then.'' He said. '' Finish your mission, and if you fail me again then you know what will happen.'' 

'' What about the suit?'' Steve asked. 

'' Don't worry about that. I have a plan.'' He said. '' Now go and prepare for the mission. You have work to do.'' 

'' Yes sir.'' Steve turned on his heel and left the room. As he did he began to scream on the inside. He did not want to hurt his friends. He did not want to kidnap Tony for Hydra. He had become the very thing that he had fought against way back when he was first given the serum. Now he was under the control of Hydra, and he had no way to fight it. 

He prayed that somehow Tony would not be on this mission because of what he had to him prior to this. If he were not on the quinjet then then he would not be in danger. 

Right?

 

\---

 

When the jet landed everyone was already suited up. Tony held the helmet to the Iron Man suit in his hands, looking out at the early morning skyline. The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon, sending orange shades across the sky. With the morning light came the sight of the barracks where this particular base was held. It was rather small looking, but after running a scan they realized that much of the complex was under ground. 

The scan also showed that Steve was in face inside the compound. His form had not moved when they found him. He was standing perfectly still, just like a statue, as if he were waiting for them. 

'' This reeks of a trap Tony, you know this.'' Natasha warned. 

'' I know, but Steve's in there. We have to get him out.'' 

'' This is going to be dangerous. We may need the other guy if things go awry.'' Clint said. 

'' I'm on standby then.'' Bruce said. 

'' Bucky, we need you to stay close to Tony. If for any reason Steve goes after him then you have the best chance at holding him back. Thor, you stay with him to.'' Natasha said. Bucky answered with a quick nod before reaching for his gun. Tony groaned in annoyance at this. 

'' I don't need a body guard.'' He stated. 

'' If Steve goes after you, and heaven forbid you don't have the suit, then you're a goner. Someone has to be there to help you.'' Natasha said. 

'' We're just trying to help Tony.'' Bruce reminded. '' And don't forget that we want to get Steve back just as much as you do.'' He stated.

'' Trust us friend Stark, we shall ensure your protection.'' Thor stated. Tony nodded, glancing down towards the helmet in his hands. 

'' Let's go.'' Tony said, slipping the helmet over his head. He waited for the hud to light up blue before he spoke again. '' Let's get Captain America out of there.'' He stated. 

They disappeared into the shadows that remained from the night, slowly making their way towards the building. They were going to get Steve back no matter what. 

 

\---

 

Natasha and Clint were the first ones to enter the building. They were quick to dispose of the two guards out front with help from poison arrows, and Natasha's widow bites. Neither one of them stood a chance. Once they were taken care of the rest of them raced towards the doors. As they predicted, once they were inside the building guards were coming out of the wood works to take them out. Many of them were taken out by repulsor blast and gunfire from Tony and Bucky, as well as Thor's hammer, while Natasha and Clint cleaned up the few that slipped past their assault. When their attackers all lay either dead or incapacitated they continued forward. They descended the stairs as quickly as they could, making their way through the compound. 

'' Steve's close. I can see him on the scanners.'' Tony stated. 

'' Where is he?'' Natasha asked. 

'' A few more rooms down from here.'' Tony stated. '' He still hasn't moved.'' He stated. They came to a stop where they stood, Natasha turning to face them. 

'' Ok, Tony, you and Bucky stay here. I don't want you to get close to Steve unless you have to.'' Natasha said. '' If anyone comes our way then you know what to do.'' She stated. '' And Thor, you're with us.'' She added. Thor nodded while lifting his hammer. They both nodded before Clint and Natasha turned their backs on them to go after Steve. 

They had to descend one last level before they reached where Steve was at. When they found him he was still wearing the same clothing he had when he had departed the train station. The only thing that stood out was the fact that he was wearing a bullet proof vest under the shirt, and he held a gun in his hand. It was strange for the two spy's to see him with one. He almost always fought with his shield, so it was rare to see him carrying a firearm. 

'' Nat. Look at his eyes.'' Clint said. 

'' I know.'' Natasha whispered. Those blue eyes that looked back at them were filled with hatred. Steve's eyes had never held so much hate since they first met. It was a scary sight to see. 

'' Steve, put the gun down.'' Natasha said. '' No one wants to get hurt here.'' 

'' Then tell him to put down his bow.'' Steve said, gesturing to Clint with his gun. She glanced over to see that he had an arrow in his hand, ready to let it fly at a moments notice. Natasha nodded her head in Clint's direction, and then he was lowering his bow to point at the ground instead. The two spy's watched as Steve slowly began to walk forward, the gun still held tight in his hands. 

'' You shouldn't have come after me.'' Steve said. '' You know that you won't make it out of here alive.'' He added. 

'' We just want to help you.'' Thor stated. '' Now put down your fire arm and come with us.''

'' Why are you doing this Steve?'' Natasha demanded. '' You nearly killed Tony.'' 

'' I was not trying to kill him.'' Steve stated. '' I was merely trying to incapacitate him. He is a valuable asset to Hydra's plan.'' 

'' What would Hydra want with him?'' Clint asked. '' He would never help them anyways, so there's no point to this.'' He added. Steve only laughed at this. 

'' He is far more important to their plan then you even realize.'' Steve said. '' He will help to bring about a new age for Hydra.... No, for the world.'' 

 _' No, you'll only kill him. God, Natasha, Clint. One of you just shoot me and end this madness.'_ Steve thought. He could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He needed to stop this now, before it got out of hand. 

'' What are you talking about?'' Clint asked. 

'' You should know. After all, Nat was right beside me for most of it.'' Steve said. 

Natasha's eyes went wide in realization. 

'' No, there's no way that he would help you do that, not after everything that's happened to him.'' Natasha seethed. '' Tony would never help Hydra to kill millions of innocent lives.'' 

'' What is it that you speak of?'' Thor asked.

'' What?'' Clint's head snapped over to Natasha.

'' They were going to kill millions before Steve and Sam managed to take control of the helicarriers they were going to use. If they hadn't done that then many would have died, the Avengers along with it.'' Natasha stated. 

'' So Hydra wants Tony to rebuild their weapons to kill millions.'' Clint whispered. 

'' Precisely Barton.'' Steve said. '' And there's nothing you can do to stop them.'' 

'' Steve, put the gun down.'' Natasha repeated as Clint moved behind her. He turned his back on the scene to speak into the com.

'' Bucky, get Tony out of here.'' Clint stated. '' The situation's worse then we thought. You have to leave now.'' 

_'' What are you talking about Birdbrains?''_

'' Tony, this plan is based completely around you. It's not safe to stay here anymore.'' Clint said. '' Please, just get back to the jet.'' He begged. There was a beat of silence before he heard Bucky answer him. 

**'' Roger that. I'm taking him back now.''**

_'' Birdbrains, be careful or I'll kill you myself when this is over.''_

'' Just get out of here already.'' Clint said. He turned to face Steve once more, but when he did he realized that there was something seriously wrong. Natasha was slowly starting to back away from him. 

'' They won't make it out of here.'' Steve stated. Clint watched as he held up his hand, and when he did they saw the remote in his hand. He pressed a button on it, and then the building began to rumble. Natasha spun around, reaching for Clint. 

'' GET DO-''

The three of them were blown off their feet a moment later, and then everything went black. 

 

\---

 

The warning popped up on his scanner seconds before the explosion went off.

It had been mere feet from where they were standing, meaning that if Tony had not acted then its likely they would both be dead right now.

The second the warning had appeared he was launching forward, grabbing Bucky as he rocketed away from the explosion. When the explosive blew he felt the heat from it before he found himself losing control. The suit spiraled out of control for a minute before he landed hard on his back. His arms began to spasm, and he lost his grip on Bucky as the two rolled across the ground. When Tony finally came to a stop the world was spinning. He could barely see straight, his limbs heavier then led. He tried to sit up, but when he did it only made the dizzy spell worse. He felt like he was going to vomit.

'' JARVIS, open the suit.'' Tony croaked.

**_Sir I do not recommend you do so at this time. My readings indicate that the blow may have worsened your concussion.  
_ **

'' I need out JARVIS, open the suit.'' Tony demanded. The face plate lifted away just as he heard someone shouting his name. The rest of the suit began to go with it by the time that the figure reached him. It was Bruce.

'' Tony, can you hear me?'' He demanded. Tony nodded, but this only made the nausea worse. He was sure he would have vomited if he had not forced himself to lay back against the ground. The suit sat a few feet away, ready for him to climb back in at a moments notice. '' Are you dizzy?'' He asked.

'' Yeah.'' Tony said. '' Think I hit my head again.'' He mumbled. A moment later Bucky was racing towards them, a look of worry on his face as his eyes flitted between the burning building and Tony's prone form on the ground.

'' Natasha and Clint were still in there.'' Bucky stated. '' And so was Steve.''

'' We have to go after them.'' Tony said. He tried to sit up, nearly throwing up in the process. He managed to sit up. '' We need to make sure they're ok. That explosion was closer to us then it was to them, so they might be ok.''

'' You are not going anywhere.'' Bruce said. '' The big guy can handle finding them. He's angry enough as it is.'' Bruce stated, anger in his tone.

'' I'll stay with him.'' Bucky stated. '' Go find them.'' He said. Bruce nodded, and within seconds he was beginning to change into the Hulk. Less than a minute later he was racing off to find the missing agents. Once the big guy was gone Tony tried to stand up, wanting to get back in the suit now that he had a few minutes of fresh air to clear his head. Bucky did not stop him, but he would not take his eyes off him as he moved. It was a little creepy.

The two sat around for maybe ten minutes, listening as the Hulk roared in anger as he tried desperately to find the missing agents.

 Finally, they saw something heading towards them.

Bucky caught sight of it first. The figure looked like it could be Clint, so he was quick to stand to investigate.

He was wrong.

The figure was not either of the agents, and it was not Bruce either.

'' Tony, get back to the jet.'' Bucky said.

'' Why, what is it?'' Tony looked up, the faceplate on the suit lifting. Bucky did not have to look back to know that his eyes were wide in shock.

There stood Steve, burns running up and down his arm as he wielded a fire arm at them. He fired off one shot right away, the bullet whizzing past Bucky to strike Tony in the chest. The bullet ricochet off into a nearby tree, leaving no more then a mark on the chest plate of the suit.

Bucky moved to bring his own gun to bear. However, before he could even move to grab it Steve fired off another shot. This one struck him in the leg, sending him sprawling on the ground with a cry of pain. Blood began to ooze from the wound in his leg, quickly soaking his pants leg. He looked up in time to see that Steve had walked closer, only to walk right by him. Bucky turned enough to see that he was heading straight for Tony. He had his gun raised and ready to fire.

'' Rogers, put the gun down.'' Tony warned. '' You know you don't want to do this. What happened to the man that went into the ice?'' Steve did not react anymore then a slight tremor in his hands.

'' That man is no longer here now.'' Steve said. '' I work for Hydra, and soon you will as well.''

'' Who says I will?'' Tony asked. '' I've done some terrible things in my life, but working for a group like them is something I will never do.''

'' You will change you mind soon enough.'' Steve said. '' You don't realize just how important you are in Hydra's plans.''

'' That's what everyone says when they want me to build them a weapon.'' Tony stated. '' And I will always give them the same answer. No.'' Steve did not like this answer. Anger flashed across his face before he was rushing forward. Tony took off into the air, spinning to shoot a repulsor blast towards Steve. He saw the super soldier jump out of the way, rolling before he brought the gun up to fire. He heard a shot fired, and then warning signs were flashing all across the hud.

_**Right jet boot damage 90%** _

Tony knew he could not stay in the air with only one boot online. If Steve managed to take out the other one then he would not be able to fly at all. Instead he aimed himself at the ground, flying as fast as he could towards the super soldier. He held his arms out, wrapping them around his waist. He flew as fast as he could back towards the burning building.

'' Sorry about this Steve.'' He whispered under his breath before throwing him through a smoldering wall. He flew away just as quickly as he could.

'' Bucky, you still alive back there?'' Tony asked.

 _'' Bleeding out here.''_ Bucky said. _'' I think he nicked an artery.''_

'' Tie a tourniquet if you can. I'm coming to get-''

The hud went black, and suddenly he was no longer flying. Tony crashed to the ground, and when he hit everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I know its a few days late, and I meant to put this note under the last chapter, but we all know that the marvel community has suffered a loss. May Stan Lee rest in peace knowing that he has touched the lives of many young people such as myself, and many of you.


	4. Chapter 4

'' I'm com-''

The coms went silent.

'' Stark?'' Bucky said. He waited a few minutes for a response. One never came. He sat up as best he could, eyes searching the burning building for any signs of the Iron Man suit. He could not see it at all.

'' Dammit Stark, answer me.'' He demanded.

Still no answer.

What had happened to him?

Bucky looked down to his leg to see the gunshot wound. He was bleeding pretty heavily. He knew if he did not stop it, or at least slow the bleeding, that he would pass out in minutes, and likely die. To prevent either of these things happening he took the strap that was on his gun, and quickly tied it around his leg as tight as he possibly could. It hurt like hell, but he managed it. He waited a few minutes to make sure that the tourniquet would hold before he began to move. He managed to get to his feet, stumbling slightly when he lost his balance. When he was sure that he would not fall over again he began to walk forward. It was slow at best, his leg barely able to hold weight.

That was when he heard a roar from up ahead.

He looked up in time to find that the figure that had yelled was the Hulk. He was carrying two figures in his arms. It did not take him long to figure out that the figures were Clint and Natasha. Neither one of them was moving, which worried him.

The Hulk reached him in seconds, breathing hard as he set the two spy's down on the ground. They had been through the wringer, covered in burns and soot. However, they were still breathing. That was what mattered right now. Thor was not far behind the big guy. He was worse for wear, gripping at his arm which was bleeding heavily from a deep wound. There were multiple others that had punctured through the armor across his chest, and these were bleeding just as bad.

'' Where tin man?'' The Hulk asked in a gruff voice. Bucky was taken aback by this. He did not think the Hulk could talk.

'' He flew over there.'' Bucky said, pointing to the building. '' Find him.'' He stated. The Hulk looked to the building before letting off a loud roar. He was running back to the building in mere seconds. When he was gone Bucky let himself fall to the ground, his leg no longer able to hold him. He crawled over to the two spy's, making sure that they were still breathing before he turned his attention to the building.

'' How the hell did you guys get out of there alive?'' Bucky asked.

'' I managed to block the worst of the blast, but it still knocked them out.'' Thor said. '' I took on brunt of the blast, which is why I am littered with injuries.'' He explained, gesturing to his bleeding chest and arm. Blood began to stain the ground around him, worrying Bucky a little. He did not believe these wounds would kill the god, but he knew that he needed to seek medical attention immediately. Even a god can be taken down by a bomb.

He waited only five minutes or so before there was a loud roar, and then the Hulk was running towards them holding the Iron Man suit under one of his arms. He came to a stop in front of them, dropping the suit like a dead weight. Bucky crawled across the ground as quickly as he could to reach the suit. He tapped at the face plate.

'' Open up Stark.'' He stated.

There was no response.

Bucky knew that Tony would be pissed at him for doing it, but he had to do it. He reached for the face plate, and with a quick movement of his metal arm the plate came free.

There was no one in the suit.

'' What the hell?'' Bucky whispered.

'' Tin man gone?'' Hulk questioned. '' Where be tin man?''

'' He's not here.'' Bucky breathed.

 

\---

When Tony woke up he realized right away that he was no longer in the suit. He also realized that he was unable to move his arms. Panic quickly seized his chest as he tried to lift his head to look around himself. He was laying on the ground under a large tree. He could just see the burning remains of the building in the distance, smoke billowing into the morning air. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a figure move, and when he looked over he realized who it was. 

It was Steve. 

There was blood on his hands stemming from deep cuts into his palm. He was still burned, but it was apparent that the serum was already working on healing those. Tony tried to move towards him, begging for his limbs to do something.

'' You won't be moving for awhile. I made sure of that.'' Steve spoke. Tony watched as an empty syringe fell from his hand, landing with the needle tip in the ground. '' Paralytics are the best to make sure that someone like you does not get in the way.'' He stated.

'' Steve, you're not like them.'' Tony said. '' You were never like Hydra. Just let me go.'' He said. Steve only laughed at this.

'' As if. They won't find you. You know that.'' Steve said. He turned to face Tony. '' And you will help us to finish what Hydra started.'' He stated. 

'' I won't do it.'' Tony stated. '' I haven't built weapons in years.'' He stated.

'' Then explain how it is that you continue to be Iron Man.'' Steve shot back. '' To be him, you need weapons. You still build weapons, but you refuse to sell them.'' Steve cocked a smile. '' You don't have to sell any weapons to Hydra, only make them.''

'' I will never make them a single weapon. I would rather die.'' Tony said. '' So you can tell them to go suck it.'' He stated Steve reached down, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt to hoist him up. His heart beat sped up as he looked into Steve's eyes. They were cold as ice, as if h did not even recognize him.

'' Yes you will.'' Steve said. '' And there is nothing you can do to stop it. Nothing can save you now.'' 

Steve threw a punch towards Tony, striking him right in the face. He let go of him, allowing Tony to fall to the ground as he coughed for air. Blood oozed from his nose as Steve moved to hoist him up in a fireman's carry on his back. The last thing that Tony saw before he blacked out was the smoldering building, and he could hear the Hulk's agonizing roar.

 

\---

 

When Natasha came to she was laying on one of many beds in the medical ward of the tower. She felt like she was on the good stuff, her limbs feeling heavier then they should. She took a deep breath, coughing slightly when she felt her lungs seize up. She began to cough harder when she tried to take another breath. 

'' Whoa. Nat, take it easy.'' There was a hand on her shoulder in seconds, and then an oxygen mask was over her face. She felt cool air blow against her face, and then she was able to breath again. It took her a minute to get her senses back, and once she did she looked up to find that the person standing over her was Clint. He looked a little worse for wear. He had a few burns across his face, and his left arm was wrapped completely with gauze. 

'' What happened?'' Natasha asked. 

'' There was an explosion. You got hit pretty hard.'' Clint said. '' You pushed me out of the way, so you took teh worst of the blast. There's some pretty serious damage to your shoulder, and to your side. The doctors said that if you had been any closer then..... Then you may not have made it.'' Clint explained. Natasha was shocked by this, letting out a sigh as her eyes slid shut.

'' Are Tony and Bucky alright?'' Natasha asked.

Silence met her.

Natasha looked up to Clint with worry, noting the sad look in the gaze cast to the floor.

'' Clint, what happened to them?'' Natasha asked. He still did not answer her, so she reached out to rest a hand on his arm. She gave it a quick squeeze, catching his gaze. '' Where are they Clint?'' She said in a stronger voice this time. It was Clint's turn to sigh this time, scrubbing at the stubble starting to grow on his chin.

'' Bucky told me when I came to that Tony managed to get the two of them out before they got hit by the blast. Steve managed to get out as well, and he attacked them. He shot Bucky in the leg, and took out the boot jet in Tony's suit.'' Clint said.

'' What about Bruce?'' Natasha asked.

'' He and the big guy were busy saving our asses.'' Clint said. '' He wasn't there to help them...... Bucky got shot in the leg.......'' Clint fell silent.

'' What about Tony?'' Natasha asked.

'' We found his suit.'' Clint said. '' Tony was not inside of it.''

Natasha's eyes went wide with horror.

'' No..... How could Steve have gotten into the suit?'' Natasha asked. '' That thing won't open for anyone other then him, and JARVIS never would have allowed it to open if he was hurt.''

'' Not unless the power was knocked out.'' Clint stated. '' Bruce said he found something else while the big guy was in control. He said he found what looked like a bomb capable of creating an EMP.'' He explained. '' One strong enough even to take down Iron Man.'' Natasha's eyes went wide at this.

'' So Hydra's got Tony.'' Natasha whispered. '' How long?'' She asked.

'' Two days now.'' Clint said. '' And we haven't found anything that will help us to find him yet.'' He added.

'' God.'' Natasha whispered. She let her head fall back against the pillow, her eyes sliding shut. How could they have let this happen. They were right, Tony should have never been on that mission. Now he was a captive of Hydra, and that would likely not last long. If he did not give them what they wanted then they would kill him, and if he did give them what they wanted then it was likely he would be dead long before they would be able to reach him.

Either way, this was not a good situation, and Tony's life was on the line.

'' We have to find him Clint.'' Natasha said. '' This is our fault, we should have made him stay behind when we left.'' She stated.

'' We'll find him Nat.'' Clint said. '' I promise you that we will.''

'' They'll kill both of them before we can get anywhere near them.'' Natasha said. '' We're running out of time as we speak.''

'' I know. Trust me, I know.'' Clint whispered.

Silence fell for what felt like forever before three more figures moved to join them in the room.

Bucky was moving slower then usual, walking with the aid of a set of crutches. He was followed closely by Bruce, who was watching him like a hawk. It reminded Natasha that despite the serum in his veins, his injury was still giving him problems. Thor was close behind them, carrying Mjolnir in one hand while the other one was up in a sling. She could see the heavy padding of gauze through his shirt, wrapping across his chest and around his arm. He had been hurt bad by the looks of it.

'' Well aren't we just a bunch of misfits.'' Clint commented. This got a bit of a laugh out of Bruce.

'' It's what we do best.'' Bruce commented.

'' So.... Any word on where Tony is?'' Natasha asked. Silence fell soon after this. She waited for about three minutes before repeating her question.

'' The local police caught a cent to follow.'' Bruce explained. '' But it went dead within a few miles of the base. There were traces of blood along the path they followed, but they have yet to confirm if it was Tony's or Steve's.'' Bruce stated.

'' Steve was hurt when he found us.'' Bucky commented. '' It's likely that it was his.'' He stated.

'' But we do not know what happened to friend Stark when he was forced out of his suit.'' Thor stated. '' He could have been gravely injured.''

'' No, if he were injured that severely then there would have been more blood then what the authorities found.'' Bruce said.

'' So now Hydra's got their hand on Tony.... God, they're going to finish what Steve and I fought so hard to stop back when we found Bucky.'' Natasha whispered.

'' The two of you managed to figure something out then. You can do it again.'' Bucky commented.

'' Except last time we did not have a captive to worry about.'' Natasha said. '' Last time our only goal was to make sure that you did not get killed in the mess unless we couldn't avoid it. This time not only do we have to make sure that Steve doesn't get killed, but we have to try and keep them from killing Tony as well.'' She said.

'' They'll use him against us, you know it.'' Clint said.

'' Friend Stark will never build them what they ask for. He is too good of a man to do such a thing.'' Thor said.

'' But if they threaten him he just might cave.'' Bruce said.

'' Worse then that, if they threaten to kill Steve.'' Natasha said. '' They might threaten to kill him if he doesn't make the weapons. Steve will be the thing they use against Tony. They'll have him in the palm of their hands.''

'' If they do such a thing then I will not hesitate to eradicate them when our friends are found.'' Thor stated.

'' I agree with you.'' Bucky said. '' If they hurt Steve, or Tony, at all, then they will have to deal with me.''

'' Get in line.'' Clint said. '' I want to kill them just as badly.''

'' Don't forget me boys.'' Natasha said. '' You would never survive unless I was there with you.''

'' Don't leave the big guy out either.'' Bruce said. '' He was really upset when he realized that Tony was not in the suit.'' He explained. '' And he wants revenge against who ever took him.''

'' Right... Thor, Bucky, how long until you are ready to fight?'' Natasha asked.

'' At least a few days.'' Bucky said regrettably.

'' I will be fully healed within two days I believe.'' Thor stated. '' But this is two days too long for us to help our friend.'' He said.

'' Then we have no time to lose.'' Natasha said. '' As soon as I'm out of this bed we start searching. That we can do. We follow every lead we can find to try and find Tony.'' She stated.

The others all agreed with this.

They were going to find Tony no matter what Hydra threw back at them.


	5. Chapter 5

When Tony woke again it was to a cold and dark room.

He could barely see a foot in front of himself. Everything around him was cloaked in darkness. He tried to move, but his body immediately screamed for him to stop. His head swam with nausea that he had not felt before. He fought with every breath to keep from vomiting all over either himself or the floor. It took him longer then he liked to admit to pull himself together. Once he felt alright enough to try and move again he began to move. It was a slow process getting to his feet, but he managed it. He stumbled forward by a few feet, finding the nearby wall. He slowly began to follow it around the room, searching everywhere for what he thought would be a doorway.

He found it after about three minutes. It was made up of metal bars much like a prison cell. He found the lock for the doorway was held shut by a special electrical lock. He could not get inside of it to rewire it, meaning that the only way it could be opened was by the handprint of the person who had locked it in the first place.

Tony let himself fall to the floor, leaning against the wall as he gazed outside. He could not see much past the door to the cell other then the grey background of the hallway. A cool breeze fluttered in from somewhere off, and Tony shivered slightly. It was freezing in here despite the fact that he was dressed in what he would normally wear. They had not even taken his shoes, and yet he could not feel his toes. He curled into a ball on the floor to try and get warm, his fingers feeling more like ice cubes with every second that passed. He was sure that if he could see them that they would be turning blue.

Another stronger breeze came about five minutes later, followed by footsteps. Tony's eyes were trained on the door as he waited for the source of the footsteps to reach him. Within seconds two figures stepped into view. One of them was someone that he did not recognize. However, it was clear who he was because he had the Hydra emblem emblazoned on his uniform. When he saw the person standing beside him he was both shocked and horrified.

It was Steve, and he was wearing the exact same Hydra uniform.

He glared down at Tony with cold blue eyes. He was watching him like a hawk as the second guard stepped forward to open the door. The metal cell door creaked open, and then Steve was making his way inside with a set of handcuffs in his hands.

'' Get up.'' He stated.

'' Why?'' Tony asked, hiding all the fear from his voice.

'' Get up. He wants to speak with you.'' Steve said. Tony did not relent, so Steve handed the handcuffs off to the other guard. The second the metal left his hand he was launching at Tony. He spun the man around, pinning Tony against the wall. The move stole Tony's breath away, leaving him gasping for air as Steve forced his hands behind his back. He clipped the handcuffs onto him far to tight for his wrists, cutting into his skin. When they were secure Steve wrenched him back by the chain on the handcuffs, the metal cutting deep into Tony's wrists. Tony allowed Steve to lad him forward, knowing that at this point there was no use in fighting. He would not be able to get free of these even if he had a pick. Steve lead him down many different hallways, finding an elevator which took them further down into the compound of where ever the hell they were. When the doors opened it was to what looked like a large underground hangar bay. The large folding doors overhead were closed to the cool air outside, but that did not make it any warmer inside. Tony's eyes tracked the room to find a few different people littering the floor. There was a large table set up in the middle, littered with many different metal parts and what looked like a few crates of weapons. Tony knew where this was going.

'' Move.'' Steve said, shoving Tony's shoulder to get him to start walking. Tony walked forward, never taking his eyes off the table as he walked. He was stopped by a harsh tug on the handcuffs from behind, and then a man was walking up to him.

'' Welcome Tony Stark.'' The elderly man greeted in a thick Russian accent. '' We have been waiting to meet you for awhile now. How was your stay?''

'' Well, it could have been a little warmer.'' He commented. '' Where am I?'' He asked. His vision went white when he felt something smash into his back. When his vision cleared he was laying on his side, and he could feel the bruise forming on his shoulder blade.

'' Do not ask questions.'' The guard snapped.

'' Enough Vlad. Enough.'' The leader snapped. '' This is not how we treat our guest.'' The guard stepped back before the leader stooped over to help Tony sit up. '' I am sorry for Vlad's attitude. He has never been one for you and your family because of what your weapons have done to his family.'' He stated.

'' His weapons killed my baby girl and my wife. I barely made it out with my son.'' He stated. '' If it were my choice right now, you would be lying dead on the floor. Instead Edwin lets you live because we need your help.'' Vlad explained.

'' I assume that you have already figured out what we will be asking of you.'' Edwin, the leader, said. '' We want you to build us a weapon similar to the last one that you sold to the army. The Jericho, however, with a few modifications to fit our needs. I am sure that a person such as yourself can do it without a problem.'' Edwin stated.

'' Yeah, and you already know my answer. It's not gonna happen.'' Tony said. '' I won't build your weapons so that you can kill innocent people.'' He stated Vlad was in his face, the barrel of his gun pointed between his eyes. Tony did not flinch when h did this, but he could not deny the fact that his heart rate did pick up.

'' Then why did you do it all those years ago?'' Vlad demanded. '' You built weapons to sell to the highest bidder, and because of it you killed my family.''

'' It wasn't me selling to terrorists.'' Tony stated. '' I'd happily let you kill who was doing it if I hadn't already done that myself.'' He stated.

'' Vlad, step down please.'' Edwin stated. Vlad snarled in Tony's face, but did as the leader asked.

'' So you won't build us our weapons?'' The man asked.

'' Yeah. And you may as well kill me because there is no way I will ever build them.'' Tony stated.

'' We have our ways of making you talk.'' Edwin stated. '' Just like what we did to your friend here. Although, the serum we used is far to powerful for a normal person.'' Edwin walked over to Steve, resting a hand on his shoulder. '' He was supposed to take you back when we first drugged him, but he said that a man named Bucky Barnes stopped him. He was very happy to tell us just how to take him down if we got him and you alone again, which was easier then we ever thought it would be. Anyways, the serum is too powerful for you. I tested it on another one of my men before we injected it into Rogers's veins. It killed him within two hours, the drug causing his heart to burst.''

'' So what will you do now, because I won't build a damn thing for you.'' Tony stated.

'' Well, we have other ways of making you talk.'' Edwin stated.

'' Like what, torture?'' Tony asked. He scoffed at the idea. '' Please, I was water boarded in a cave. What could you possibly do to me?''

'' Oh, it's not what I will be doing to you.'' He stated. Edwin reached for his belt, and when he did he pulled out a wicked looking knife that had to be at least seven inches long if not longer. He reached out, and placed the blade into Steve's hand. He held the handle in a tight fist, eyes never leaving Tony. Tony felt his heart start to beat faster. Edwin was going to make Steve do his dirty work, something that would scar Steve if he ever managed to break the drugs hold.

'' Rogers, show him what I do to people that don't listen to what I say.'' Edwin said. Tony watched as Steve's hand fell to his side with the knife still held there. Steve moved as if to take a step, but then he froze. Tony saw something flicker in his eyes, something that was familiar. Then he noticed that Steve's hands were shaking.

What was going on?

'' Do as I said Rogers. Now!'' Edwin snapped.

Tony saw Steve's fingers begin to tremble harder as he let the knife fall to the ground beside him. He spoke, strangled.

'' I won't hurt my friend.'' He stated. He looked towards Tony in horror, his eyes finally looking the way that they should. Steve recognized him finally.

'' Steve.'' Tony whispered.

'' Dammit, it's wearing off.'' Edwin stated as he reached into his pocket. He revealed a syringe that looked similar to the one that had been used before. As he did this Vlad walked over to Tony. '' Make sure he gets the message.'' Edwin stated. Vlad nodded before raising his gun.

'' Now now, no need for that.'' Tony stated. '' We can all get along here.'' He stated.

'' For my family you bastard.''

Vlad fired his gun straight into Tony's thigh. The deafening boom was followed by Tony's agonized scream. Blood immediately began to flow from the bullet hole. His leg was slick with it within seconds. The pain radiated all throughout his body, making it much harder to focus on what was going on around him. His leg throbbed with the beat of his racing heart, aching even more with every beat. He tried to move, but when he did Vlad kicked him in the injured leg. Tony screamed in agony, his entire body spasming against the floor with pain. He felt like he was going to be sick.

'' Tony!'' Steve screamed.

Tony heard what sounded like a fight. He looked up, his hazy vision showing him the shocking sight before him. Steve was actually trying to fight his way towards him. This stopped nearly as fast as it had started when Edwin plunged the syringe into his neck. It was empty within seconds, and it was dropped to the ground. Tony watched as Steve stopped fighting, and soon he was still, his cold gaze directed at Tony once more.

'' No.'' Tony whispered. There was movement that he had not noticed before, and suddenly he was being hoisted to his feet. He was being held up by an arm around his chest, his legs unable to bear his weight The other hand had a gun trained at Steve.

'' Now Mr. Stark, lets make this easy on us both.'' Vlad said.

'' If you don't make us a weapon then I will shoot Rogers in the head right now.'' Edwin stated, his own gun raised towards the super soldier.

'' No, you wouldn't dare.'' Tony whispered.

'' Wanna bet?'' Edwin asked. A moment later he pulled the trigger, a bullet imbedding itself into the ground right at Steve's feet. Tony jerked in the arms of the man trying to hold him up. All this did was remind him of the pain he was in, and it made things so much worse. He nearly blacked out, barely able to hear as Edwin demanded he build weapons.

'' I won't do it.'' Tony argued, his voice barely above a whisper.

'' Very well then.'' Edwin nodded to Vlad, and then he was firing at Steve. A bullet hole appeared on his leg in the exact same spot he had been shot in, blood soaking his leg. Steve did not even flinch, showing no signs of pain at all. The sight both scared and shocked Tony. '' Now will you build my weapons, or will I have to put a bullet in his head?'' He asked. Tony looked towards Steve, his cold icy eyes glaring back at him. He could not let him die.

'' Very well then.'' Edwin whispered.

'' NO!'' Tony snapped.

Edwin turned to Tony, lowering his gun while also motioning to Vlad to put his down as well.

'' I'll do it.'' Tony whispered. '' I'll build your weapons, just don't hurt him anymore.'' He stated. Edwin approached him, getting up in Tony's face.

'' You're not lying, are you?'' Edwin asked.

'' I don't have much of a choice in the matter.'' Tony said. '' I can't let you kill him.'' Edwin smiled at this as he motioned for the other guards. When he did this the one holding Tony up dropped him to the floor. He screamed in pain, his leg throbbing with every heartbeat.

'' Take Steve to medical to have his wound dressed. Bring a rolling chair for our friend here, and make sure he has exactly what he needs to make our weapons.'' Edwin stated. He glanced down to the bullet hole in Tony's leg, noting just how much blood was coming from it. '' And send a doctor for Mr. Stark. I appears he is in need of medical treatment.''

A moment later Tony was hoisted back into the air only to be sat down in a rolling chair. The handcuffs were removed from his wrists, but then they were replaced by cuffs that wrapped around his ankles to keep him secured to the chair. When medical finally showed up they did not even bother to remove the bullet from his leg. They wrapped it as tightly as they dared to stop the bleeding, causing a lot of pain. When the medic was finally done Tony was left breathless, unable to see straight as one of the guards pushed the chair towards the table. When he was there the same man banged on the table, startling Tony.

'' Get to work, or we will put another bullet in you and your friend.'' He stated. Tony nodded, blinking the black dots away from his vision as he reached for the first item he could recognize off the top of his head.

How the hell was he going to get both himself and Steve out of this one?


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearly three days before either Bucky or Thor were healed enough to return to the field.

Three days that could have been spent rescuing Tony and Steve. Three days that Hydra had to torture the two of them, or worse, kill them.

Natasha stood before a row of computer screens that were running a few different video feeds from around the world. They had no idea where Hydra could be keeping them, so they had to start with a wide search. So far, however, nothing had come up. They had hit nothing but dead ends.

Natasha heard footsteps behind herself. She turned to find Clint walking inside followed by Bruce and Bucky. Thor was off planet once again consulting a friend back on Asgard for any leads they could possibly get. So far the only help he had been was that it was cold where ever the two of them were being held.

'' Any luck yet?'' Clint asked.

'' Noting yet.'' Natasha said. '' Jarvis has been searching for hours now, and we still haven't managed to find a single thing''

'' This isn't looking good.'' Bruce whispered.

'' I know.... Trust me, I know.'' Natasha whispered.

It had been confirmed that the blood they found on the ground was Steve's. This gave them some hope that Tony was not hurt. However, in three days. that can change easily. Bucky had told them about how Steve had been severely burned when he found them. It would have healed by now, but thee was no telling what kind of damage that could leave behind.

'' I finally got an analysis back on the drug they used on Steve.'' Bruce spoke up after a short time.

'' What did you find out?'' Natasha asked.

'' That drug was made specifically for him. I tested it against regular blood samples to see how it would react compared to Steve's. When I did this I found that the drug reacted badly to the samples.'' Bruce explained. '' Signs I found indicate that it could cause severe organ damage, and likely heart damage that will be fatal to the person who is dosed.''

'' What does that mean?'' Clint asked.

'' It means that the drug can only be used on Steve. If they were to us it on Tony then it would likely kill him within a few hours.'' Bruce explained. A look of shocked passed all of their faces.

'' How do we know that they didn't use it on him then?'' Clint asked. '' Tony could be dead right now because of their stupidity.''

'' They're desperate Clint.'' Natasha reminded. '' I bet they knew exactly what it would do to a normal person. After all, that was all they had to work with before they drugged Steve.''

'' That doesn't guarantee that they haven't made up a serum that will work on Tony.'' Bucky reminded.

'' An if they did, then there's nothing stopping them from finishing what they started.'' Natasha whispered.

'' We've got to get them back, before that can happen.'' Bruce muttered.

Silence fell for the longest time, no one wanting to talk about the situation at hand.

Finally, another figure joined them. Thor had returned from Asgard, wielding his hammer as he stepped into the room.

'' What did you find?'' Natasha asked.

'' Not much I'm afraid.'' Thor asked. '' Heimdal said he could see vague images of where friend Stark was at. THe room he was last in was large, much larger then even the throne room on Asgard. There were weapons scattered around the room, and there were a few guards there. He kept saying that it was cold, and that he was in pain.'' Thor said, his voice sounding troubled.

'' Pain? How much pain?'' Bruce asked in alarm.

'' I'm not sure my friend. Heimdal cannot tell such a thing.'' Thor said.

'' He kept saying that it was cold.'' Natasha whispered. '' Maybe.... Just maybe.'' She turned to the computer. '' JARVIS, search area's where known hydra bases are in Asia.'' She stated.

_**Certainly agent Romanov.** _

'' What are you thinking Nat?'' Clint asked.

'' What Thor's friend said reminded me of some of what I dealt with when I escaped the red room.'' Natasha explained. '' I remember there being a large hangar bay that was close to the building. I hid there for hours just to make sure they were not on my trail. I remember that it was freezing cold in there, and that the building was large.''

'' You think they're holding him at a hangar bay?'' Bruce asked.

'' It's just a hunch. I can't be sure, but if the room was as large as he says then its a lead to go off of.'' Natasha said. '' So lets see.''

They waited a few hours in silence, each member taking turns reading through what little information they had found so far. There were a few known bases that could be used in Asia to hold the two missing Avengers, but it was far to many for them to follow.

When the search was finally complete, they were left with over 20 different facilities that could be used to hold them.

'' We've got to widen the search a little bit.'' Natasha said. '' Maybe there's a paper trail we can follow.'' She mumbled.

**_I am searching for one as we speak agent Romanov._ **

'' I can't sit still like this for much longer.'' Clint said. '' I'm going to the shooting range.''

A moment later the archer was gone. Thor followed behind, clearly annoyed with the loss of progress. Natasha did not blame them one bit for being annoyed. If it were not for the fact that keeping busy took it off her mind then she would be training as well. She turned her attention back to the screens as Bruce and Bucky moved closer to watch the progress.

She just hoped that they would find something before it was too late.

 

\---

 

Tony felt like he was going to pass out.

His vision blurred slightly as he leaned forward in the chair, his forehead pressed to the tabletop. His hands trembled as they gripped onto the missile that he had taken an hour to take apart. He knew he could not get away with just sitting there. They would either shoot him again, or they would shoot Steve again. That was something that he did not want to risk. The missile lay before him in pieces, most of the materials stripped to create what they wanted. However, he would not be making it.

He had to figure something out to throw them off.

A weapon for himself would be risky, but he knew he had to try something. If he didn't then both Steve and himself would die here. He had to get them both out of here before that could happen.

He felt something smack into his back, and his head shot off the table. The movement sent a wave of dizziness through his head, but he brushed it off. He heard the click of a gun, and then the barrel of it was against his head. He made sure not to make a sudden movement, knowing it would only warrant a bullet in his head.

'' Get back to work. No slacking.'' One of the guards said in a thick Russian accent. Tony nodded, but the guard did not leave until he began to reach for the weapon. He tinkered with it enough to throw them of, so when they were gone he turned his attention to the welding tool in front of himself.

This had to work. He had to make this work.

He glanced down to the arc reactor in his chest. He had a power source, and enough wiring to wrap around the building twice. It would work perfectly to make a make shift repulsor if he could work fast enough. He knew with the guards breathing down his back he would not have much time.

This had to work.

He worked away for at least an hour. He had attached wires to the reactor, hiding them carefully under the long sleeve shirt to run down to his right hand. He had the make shift repulsor built. It did not have any protective covering underneath it, so he was sure that I would burn his hand if he was not careful. However, that did not matter right now. What did matter was trying to get the hell out of here.

He was about to attach the repulse to his hand when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. It was his only warning before there was an arm wrapped around his throat, and he was being pulled away from the table. He choked, watching as the repulsor crashed to the floor to shatter. Another hand looped around him, reaching down to pull the wires free of his reactor.

'' Thought you could get away with that?''

Tony could have recognized Steve's voice anywhere.

'' Edwin won't be pleased by this.'' Steve said. The doors opened, and then there was another figure before him. Edwin looked absolutely furious with him. Tony just glared at him. At this point he did not care what happened to himself as long as they left Steve alone.

'' I thought we had a deal.'' Edwin stated. '' You build the weapons, and we don't hurt Steve.''

'' I won't let you kill millions of people.'' Tony aid.

'' Very well then. I see that you made up your mind.'' Edwin stated. He walked forward, and without warning he punched Tony in the gut. He doubled over in the chair before another punch was thrown. The chair got knocked over, taking Tony down with it. He was left in so much pain when he finally came to a stop, barely able to see straight. Another blow was sent to his chest this time, sending all the air from him. He coughed and choked, wrapping around his chest as best he could to avoid another hit. His heart hammered against the reactor casing, making his chest ache even more. He was sure he had a few broken ribs if the pain in the side of his chest had anything to say about it. He felt the chains on his legs give way, and then he was being hoisted into the air.

'' Take him back to his cell and chain him down. Rogers, take Vlad with you. Maybe we can change his mind.'' Edwin stated.

'' Yes sir.''

Tony's gaze fell to the floor, wondering exactly what they had in store for him.

He prayed that the others would find him soon, or else this would end bad.

 

\---

 

'' I've got something!''

Clint spun around to face Natasha right after letting an arrow fly towards the target 50 feet away from him. The arrow hit dead center just before Natasha reached his side.

'' What is it?'' He asked. Natasha held up the paper for him to see. There was a photo of a large base of sorts covered with snow, the coordinates directly in the middle of Russia.

'' This base was bought by one of the men that worked to take Steve down so that they could drug him.'' Natasha explained. '' Check Harl, He bought this facility months ago, and signed it over to a new owner just prior to our raid. The new owner appears to be a family member by the name of Edwin Harl.''

'' How long will it take us to get there?'' Clint asked, setting his bow down to take the photo into his hands. Looking at the building told him that it covered a larger area then it appeared to. It looked to be an abandoned military base, the runways a few yards away from the buildings covered in snow. The building looked to be from the Soviet Union time, meaning it likely had not been touched until Check bought it.

'' At least ten hours if we leave right now.'' Natasha said. Clint smiled as he handed her the photograph.

'' Then why are we waiting around here?'' He reached back, picking his bow up. '' Let's go get our friends back.'' He stated. Natasha nodded before racing off to get the others.

Less then ten minutes later they were all aboard the quinjet. Natasha was sure to grab the case, one of Tony's more portable suits, just in case he was able to fight and needed it. She also made sure to have extra firepower then what she normally carried. This was going to be a tough fight. Clint did the same as she did, packing an extra quiver of arrows to hang off his hip. Thor was pacing the floor, Mjolnir in hand. He had been on edge ever since Natasha discovered where Tony and Steve were being held. Everyone aboard know what the god would do once he got his hands on their kidnappers. Bruce was sitting off to the side looking nervous. He knew this was going to call for a code green when they arrived, which worried him. There was always that chance that something would happen, and people would end up getting hurt. Innocent people that is. Bucky was standing behind the pilots chair, looking out the window in front as the jet took off into the night sky.

'' You really think we will find them there?'' Bucky asked, turning away once the lights of New York City's skyline faded into the distance.

'' I'm positive.'' Natasha said. '' If we don't find them, then hopefully there is something there that will lead us straight to them.''

'' It's been a few days now since they took Tony. I'm worried about what we will find when we get there.'' Bruce said.

'' All of us are my friend.'' Thor stated. He plopped down into one of the seats lining the wall. '' If they have harmed either of them in anyways then I will rip them limb from limb.'' He stated.

'' I know how you feel big guy.'' Clint said. '' That's why we're going to find them.''

'' Steve's a fighter. I'm sure he's trying everything he can to fight that drug.'' Bucky said.

'' It does wear off. If they fall behind on dosing him then there is a chance he can break free of its affects.'' Bruce pointed out.

'' But if he does, then will they use Tony against him to keep him under control?'' Clint asked.

'' It's likely they already have.'' Natasha said. '' They will use both of them against each other until they have what they want.''

'' Which is why we have to get them back.'' Thor stated.

All eyes flew to the window up front. The night sky stretched out before them as the jet few as fast as it possibly could.

Never had they wished for it t go even faster then this.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony was dragged back to his cell by his arms. His feet dragged painfully across the ground, jostling his wounded leg even further then before. One glance at it showed that the bandages from before had already been bled through. They were now stained red, and it was slowly spreading further and further down his pants leg.

When they reached his cell he was dropped to the floor like a lifeless rag doll. He cried out in agony when the fall not only jostled his leg, but also his broken ribs. He heard whispers behind him before the door to the cell closed. Tony moved as if to pull himself across the floor, but before he could he was being pulled back to his feat by Steve. Steve pushed him down on a cot in the corner of the room, quick to pin Tony's hands against the bed. Chains were there a moment later, holding his hands and feet down to the cot. By the time he was done Vlad had returned with a few supplies in hand. He set them down just out of Tony's eye sight, glaring down at the billionaire.

'' Tell me, what does a man like you fear?'' Vlad asked.

'' Not telling.'' Tony stated. Vlad chuckled at this.

'' Very well then.'' He turned towards Steve. '' What does he fear?''

'' Tony fears water.'' Steve said, reveling in the terror that filled Tony's face. '' He was water boarded when he was a captive in Afghanistan. I'm sure that doing such a thing will get him to cooperate with us.'' Steve stated. Tony began to squirm in the bindings, fighting to get free as he watched Vlad reach for something. He tried to move to see what he was grabbing, but his sight was blocked by Steve. He knelt down beside him, a devious grin crossing his face.

'' You know, I've always wanted to see how you would tick.'' Steve said. '' After all, you've been a thorn in the sides of not only me, but the other members of the team ever since the Chitauri incident.''

'' What are you talking about Steve?'' Tony asked.

'' You know that we never considered you as a member of the team. You were just informant, and you are still just that. Nothing will change it no matter how much you may try to help the team.'' Steve looked over his shoulder. '' I guess now I can give you what you deserve.''

'' What?''

Steve backed away quickly, replaced by Vlad. He grinned before reaching down with a rag, and he pressed it over Tony's face to hold his head against the bed. A moment later he heard sloshing water, and then it was being poured over his head.

It did not take long to have Tony screaming.

 

\---

 

When the jet landed they wee surprised to find that there were not many guards posted around the perimeter of the building. It looked like they did not even have cameras. They found this to be strange, but they refused to let their guard down. For all they knew the enemy already knew they were there, and they were waiting for them to get inside.

'' Alright. Clint and I will go in first. Bucky, I want you to guard Banner when you go in. We will need the hulk, but we don't want the big guy making an appearance and giving away our position.'' Natasha said. Bucky nodded to this. '' Thor, you and Rhode take to the sky. Try to find the hangar bay. If you find anything in there that could be used against us then destroy it.

'' Scanners show that Tony and Steve are towards the center of the building. They are nowhere near the hangar as we speak.'' Rhode said.

'' We better move then. If he's not in there then who knows what's happening to him.'' Clint said.

'' Fear not my friend. Friend Stark will be brought back to us safe and sound, as well as friend Rogers.'' Thor stated.

'' Right. Lets go.'' Natasha said. Without another word she and Clint departed. It was not until they slipped into the building that Bucky and Bruce slowly began to make their way over. Once they were gone Rhode and Thor were in the sky searching for the hangar bay.

 

\---

 

When they finally finished with Tony he was left in a shivering mess on the cot. His eyes were distant, glazed over. It was clear that he was not there with him, but Vlad did not care. He reached for another item siting close by, which turned out to be a car battery. He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves before grabbing ahold of the wires. They sparked when they touched.

'' Back away Rogers. This will bring him back to the present.'' Vlad said.

'' You'll kill him.'' Steve warned. '' He already has a weak heart.'' Steve was screaming on the inside. He remembered reading Tony's file shortly before the chitauri incident. He had not believed half of it at the time, at least until the prank war sent him into an anxiety attack. He did not come out of his lab for a week after that incident. Steve knew that because of the surgery to try and save his life in Afghanistan that there had been some damage to his heart. The shrapnel may not have killed him, but it had done enough. If Vlad electrocuted him then it could kill him.

'' Doesn't matter. Besides, I'm just going to wake him up a little. No big deal.'' Vlad whispered. He leaned over Tony's prone form, a sadistic grin on his face. '' How does it feel when you're given a taste of your own medicine?'' He asked. Tony's eyes drifted very slowly to look at Steve.

'' S-Steve.'' He whispered. '' Fight it. I know you're in there. Fight it.'' Vlad scoffed at this.

'' I think its time to shut you up.'' He stated, and then he was moving the wire towards his chest.

Steve felt his heart start hammering in his chest. He was trying, he was fighting as hard as he could to get free of the drug. His body stood as stiff as a board for the longest time. He was screaming, begging, for one of his limbs to move of his own accord. He watched in horror as the wire was pressed to Tony's chest, and he began to scream in agony. His hands twitched against the cot, his back ached up painfully. The sight gave Steve something to fight for as he began to fight harder.

Finally, his fingers twitched.

Vlad turned to look at him.

'' You want to try Rogers?'' He asked, holding up the wires. Steve nodded. and stiffly moved towards the man. He put on a pair of rubber gloves, and reached for the wire. He stood over Tony's body holding the wires. He looked so helpless.

'' What are you waiting for?'' Vlad asked. '' Do it already.'' He stated. Steve found himself frozen where he stood, his mind finally starting to clear. He felt something inside of him snap.

Vlad's eyes were wide as he spun around with the wires in hand, and pressed them right into the mans chest. Vlad did not cry out in agony. He simply twitched as he fell to the floor, unable to fight back because of the electricity coursing through his veins. It took Steve another minute to get his senses fully back, and once that was done he rushed over to Tony's side. His head was still a bit fuzzy, but he could move his limbs again. He would be able to get Tony out of here, and away from this hell.

'' Tony.'' Steve whispered as he undid the chains tying him down. Tony was not responding, his eyes cast somewhere that Steve could not see. He managed to free Tony, and quickly helped him to sit up so that he was leaning against the wall. Steve reached out, shaking Tony's shoulders slightly. '' Tony, can you hear me? Please answer me.''

He waited a few minutes in silence, and finally Tony's eyes seemed to clear.

'' Knew you could do it.'' Tony whispered, his voice hoarse.

'' Sorry it took so long.'' Steve whispered. He glanced down at Tony's chest, noting the burns that the wire had caused. It had burned right through the shirt material, revealing the nasty red skin underneath. '' Damn, that did a number on you.''

'' Watch the language cap.'' Tony joked. '' I'll be fine.'' He said.

'' Are you sure?'' Steve really did not like the look to his eyes. He looked like he would pass out any minute now. His eyes were filled with horror, haunted by what ever he had seen during the torture. If only Steve had fought to free himself much sooner then maybe this would not have happened.

'' We need to get out of here, before their leader or who ever he is can drug you again.'' Tony stated. He moved as if to push up off the bed, but immediately stopped when he felt the pain from his wounded leg. Blood had begun to pool on the cot, revealing just how bad it had been affected by all his movement. Steve must have noticed because he was reaching for the folded blanket at the base of the cot. He tore it into strips with no effort, and moved to tie them around his wounded leg. Tony would jerk every now and then if he moved the wrong way, but it was worth it. Once he was finished binding the wound it appeared to have stopped bleeding. He just hoped that it would hold long enough for him to get Tony out of here.

'' Do you think you can stand at all?'' Steve asked.

'' Not sure.'' Tony whispered. '' Hurts like hell.'' He stated.

'' Ok then.'' Steve looked around himself for a moment, eyeing the gun in Vlad's holster. He pulled it out, handing the weapon to Tony. '' You know how to shoot this right?'' Steve asked.

'' You really have to ask that?'' Tony shot back.

'' Right.'' Steve reached for his own gun before helping to get Tony to his feet. It took much longer then either one of them wanted to admit. Once Tony was on his feet Steve threw one of the mans arms over his shoulders to supports him. Once he was sure that they were both upright he began to move towards the doorway. It was a slow process, but they were moving none the less. '' We're getting out of here no matter what.'' Steve said.

'' Nice to hear that.'' Tony said. '' Are you sure about this?'' He asked.

'' Not really, but we have to try something.'' Steve said. '' Otherwise they will just kill us both.''

'' Which we don't want.'' Steve said. He moved to take a step, but when he did Tony stumbled against his side. It was then that he realized that Tony was also breathing hard, panting. He was clearly in a lot of pain. '' Can you make it?'' Steve asked. Tony did not respond at first. Steve gripped his friends shoulder tighter, trying to pull him back to the present. He worried that he was having a PTSD attack. He had seen it many times during the war, but it had been under a different name back then. '' Tony, answer me. Can you make it?'' Steve asked again. He waited a few minutes in silence, and then he got an answer.

'' I can make it.'' Tony rasped. '' Let's go.'' He stated. Steve nodded, keeping his grip tight as he moved towards the cell door. He kicked it open with no effort, ad made his way outside to the hallway. They made their way down just as alarms began to blare all over the place. A voice in Russian began to speak over an intercom.

'' That can't be good.'' Steve whispered.

'' Can you understand any of it?'' Tony asked.

'' Not at all.'' Steve said. '' So we're in trouble.''

'' Then get moving.'' Tony said. Steve nodded, and tried his best to move faster down the hallway.

They had to get out of here now.

 

\---

 

'' What do you see Nat?'' Clint asked.

'' A few guards. Nothing that Rhode and Thor can't handle.'' She whispered. '' But they aren't here. We need to keep moving.'' She stated.

The two had crawled into the air ducts once they had reached the building. It was just big enough for them to fit through, which made it easy to sneak around. So far there had been no sign of where they were holding Tony, and they had not seen Steve anywhere. This worried them because it meant that the super soldier could be anywhere.

'' We need to find Tony, and fast.'' Natasha whispered. '' The layout pointed to a few rooms that could be used as cells, I bet that he is being held there.'' She said.

'' Then lets go.''

As they crawled along things began to take a turn. Within five minutes of them leaving the hangar ducts they were distracted by a loud ringing. It was an alarm. Natasha and Clint froze where they were, searching for something they may have set off to cause it. however, there was nothing there. No sensors, no wires, no nothing. So what was causing the alarm?

A moment later an intercom came on speaking in Russian. Natasha went stiff as a board as she listened to the message. When it was finally silent once more, save for the alarm, she spun to Clint. He could see the utter shock and horror in her eyes.

'' What's wrong?'' He asked.

'' It's Tony.'' She said. '' Steve broke him out.''

'' What?'' Clint whispered.

'' They've escaped the cell.'' She said. '' We don't have much time. If they find them before we do then they're dead. They will shoot first just to take Steve out, and then they will kill Tony.''

'' Let's go.'' Clint said. She nodded, and began to rush through the duct. They had to find them, and fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve stopped where he stood, not sure which way to go from here. He looked around himself, looking towards the different halls that lead away from here. His memory was a bit hazy about which way he should go. He had not paid much attention to the layout of the building. He was starting to regret that.

Steve turned his attention down to Tony. The man was trembling slightly against his side, his gaze cast to the floor. He was breathing hard, clearly in a lot of pain. The sight tore at Steve's heart. This was his fault. He could have stopped this if he had just fought the drugs sooner. It was his fault that Tony was hurt.

Steve was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He knew right away that it was Tony.

'' Why.... Why did we stop?'' Tony asked in a raspy voice. Steve bit at his lip, not sure as to how he should answer this.

'' I.... I'm not sure which way to go from here.'' Steve mumbled.

'' I thought they would have showed you the layout?'' Tony mumbled.

'' No, not really.'' Steve stated. He looked towards the hallway on his left. '' We're going left. Come on.'' He began to drag Tony in that direction. The alarms were still blaring above them. However, they had drifted to the back of his mind. He was more worried about the man that he was practically carrying against his side. '' Hang in there Tony, we're going to make it.'' Steve whispered. He turned to his left, and began to drag Tony in that direction. They continued to go for awhile, the alarms starting to make their ears ring. Steve was sure that they could keep going, but he was wrong. Tony's foot caught on a chunk of the floor that had been pulled up, and it sent him tumbling. Steve barely had a chance to catch him. He slowly guided Tony to the floor, forcing the man to lean against the wall. Steve did not like the way that he looked. He was white in the face, cold sweat covering his brow. He was still breathing hard, his hands trembling where they pressed into the wound on his leg. He was starting to bleed again, the make shift bandage starting to stain red. Steve lifted his gaze to find Tony watching him with glazed eyes. He leaned his head back against the wall. He looked like hell warmed over. Steve knew that he probably did not have much longer before losing consciousness. What he feared the most was that he would not make it out of here alive.

'' Get out of here Steve.'' Tony whispered. '' You shouldn't have to die because of me.'' 

'' No, I'm not leaving you here to die.'' Steve said. '' We're both getting out of here whether you like it or not.'' He stated.

'' Steve, they will find us before we can get out of here.'' Tony said. '' I'm dead weight. Not worth the risk.'' 

'' I don't care if I have to carry you. I will get you out of here Tony.'' 

'' Steve.'' Tony's eyes seemed to glaze over more, as if he were drifting away. 

'' Don't do that. Stay with me Tony.'' Steve begged. Tony nodded, blinking a few times to try and clear his vision. Before either of them were able to say another word they heard footsteps around the corner. Tony's head whipped around to look for the sound. Steve grabbed his attention with a wave, signaling for him to stay down as he raised his gun. He placed himself between the approaching attackers and Tony, making sure that if shots were fired they would hit him first. He could survive a few shots at most, but Tony would not last. He held his gun up, and prepared to fire. 

The second the attackers stepped into the hallway he let off a shot. 

 

\---

 

Bucky and Bruce had made their way through the building easily so far. 

In fact, they had made it about half way to the cells before the alarms began to blare.

'' Damn.'' Bruce cursed. '' We've been found.'' 

'' No, wait.'' Bucky whispered. As he spoke a voice in Russian began to speak. Bucky listened intently, remembering some of the Russian he had been forced to learn when he was the winter soldier. When the announcement finally fell silent Bucky turned to Bruce. '' We need to move.'' He stated. 

'' What's going on?'' Bruce asked, chasing after Bucky as he ran down the hallway. 

'' Steve and Tony are loose. They broke free.'' Bucky said. 

'' What? But how is that possible. There is no way they would have let those drugs wear off.'' Bruce said. 

'' I don't know. What ever the case is, we have to hurry.'' Bucky said. '' So move.'' 

The two ran down hallway after hallway, making their way towards the cells. They had not gotten far before Bucky was stopping them dead in their tracks. 

'' Hold up.'' Bucky stated. He then pointed to the ground. '' Look.'' He said. Bruce did just that. 

What they found was a trail of blood droplets leading from a small room off to the right going down the hallway. 

'' It could be them.'' Bruce said. '' Let's go.'' 

They followed the trail, noting that it was pretty steady. There was a drop or two every foot. Who ever was bleeding had to be hurt pretty badly. They followed it for awhile before they heard voices. It did not take long for them to realize that it was both Steve and Tony. Bucky motioned to Bruce to stay behind him, and to be quiet, as they stepped forward. 

Suddenly there was a shot fired. 

Bucky whipped around the corner, just barely missing the bullet that flew into the nearby wall. 

'' Steve!'' Bucky shouted. '' It's just us. It's Bucky and Bruce!'' He waited a minute in silence, and then a figure approached them. He looked up in time to find Steve rushing at him. Steve wrapped him up in a hug before Bucky could respond. He did not fight the hold, letting his friend do as he pleased. 

'' God, I almost shot you.'' Steve whispered as he backed away. 

'' It's alright.'' Bucky said. Then he noticed the blood on Steve's clothes. He could just see the outline of bindings under his pants leg, but the blood was not there. '' Steve, where are you bleeding?'' Bucky asked. Steve glanced down at his arms and hands. 

'' It's not my blood.'' Steve whispered. '' It's Tony's.'' 

'' Where is he?'' Bruce asked. 

'' Over here.'' Steve said before quickly leading them around the corner. They found Tony leaning against the wall, shaky hands still gripping at the wound in his leg. 

'' What the hell happened to you?'' Bruce asked, falling to his knees beside the billionaire. 

'' Got shot.'' Tony whispered. '' They weren't happy when the drugs wore off the first time.'' He explained. Bruce did not have to ask to know what he was talking about. He set to looking over Tony's injury instead. Tony wined when ever Bruce pulled at the bindings trying to get a good look at the wound. Steve knelt beside him, resting a hand on Tony's shoulder as he watched. 

'' He doesn't look good.'' Bucky whispered from where he stood on guard. '' We need to get him out of here right now.'' 

'' How bad is it?'' Tony asked. Bruce did not answer, his eyes cast to the wound. 

'' It's pretty bad but I don't think you will die.'' Bruce said. '' I don't think it nicked the artery, so that's good news. There would have been more blood then this if that had been the case.'' 

'' Can you walk at all?'' Bucky asked. 

'' Barely.'' Tony answered. His gaze fell to the floor before his eyes slid shut. '' Everything's fuzzy. I can't see straight.'' He stated. Bruce cast a worried look towards the others. Bruce cast a wary glace towards the others. It was clear that he did not like what Tony had said. To see Bruce look that worried about something made the two super soldiers worry even more. This was not looking good.

'' We need to get him out of here now.'' Bruce said. '' He's clearly in shock. He's lost a lot of blood.'' 

'' I'll carry him.'' Steve said. He passed his gun to Bruce, who took it without question. Steve then bent down to help Tony up. This took much longer then they had hoped. By the time he had Tony upright he was in a lot of pain. His eyes were distant, and he was wobbling on his feet. '' Hang in there.'' Steve whispered, pulling one of Tony's arms over his shoulder. Tony leaned heavily against his side, clearly not having the strength to fight any longer. 

'' I'll take the lead. Bruce you have the rear.'' Bucky said. '' We're getting out of here now.'' He stated. They all nodded, and then they were making their way out as quickly as they could. 

 

\---

 

They had made it about halfway to the exit when Natasha and Clint finally met up with them. The two of them were shocked to say the least when they saw the condition that Tony was in.

'' What the hell happened to you?'' Clint asked, rushing forward to get a look at Tony.

'' He got shot because of me.'' Steve whispered. '' The drug wore off, and I didn't do what they said. Because of it they shot him.'' Natasha cursed beside him before she reached out to press a hand against Tony's cheek.

'' He's cold.'' She whispered. '' This isn't good.'' Tony's eyes slowly lifted to see hers. They were glazed over, but it was clear that he recognized her.

'' Hey.'' Tony whispered.

'' You look like hell Stark.'' Natasha whispered.

'' Feel like hell.'' He mumbled.

'' Nat.'' Clint rested a hand on her shoulder. '' We've got to go. I think we've got someone on our tail.'' He said. Natasha fell silent, listening intently for what ever it was Clint had heard. She heard I right away, footsteps heading n their direction.

'' Go.'' Natasha said. '' We'll hold them off.''

'' You'll get yourselves killed.'' Steve said.

'' And Tony might die if we don't stop them from finding him.'' Natasha said.

'' Just get out of here. We'll be out before you know it.'' Clint said as he drew his bow and three arrows. Bruce looked like he was about to argue the point, but he did not say a word.

'' Don't get yourselves killed.'' Bucky said.

'' We'll do our best.'' Natasha said. '' Now get him out of here.'' He and Steve nodded before turning their backs on the two agents. They made their way down the hallway as quickly as they could. When they turned the corner they heard the first few shots fired.

They did not dare to look back, knowing that it would only slow them down. They continued to run for as long as they could. Bucky had informed Thor and Rhode over the coms that they were on their way out, and to be on standby for backup. Thor said he was on his way inside to help them, Rhode giving him their location. They ran for what felt like forever, until they were finally able to see the doors. Thor was making his way towards them, his hammer held at the ready to strike what ever came his way. 

'' Make haste my friends. We must leave now.'' Thor stated. 

'' Natasha and Clint are back there a ways. Go help them.'' Steve said. 

'' I shall my friend. Help friend Stark get to safety.'' Thor said, and then he was running off to help the two agents that they had left behind. Steve turned to continue to run, but when he did he heard Thor shout out in pain from behind. He turned again to see what was going on, but before he got all the way around something tore through his shoulder. He crashed to the floor, taking both Tony and Bucky down with him. Blood streamed from the fresh gunshot wound to his shoulder. Steve paid no attention to it, turning to look towards the fallen members beside him. Tony was laying face down on the floor, but he was already trying to push himself up. Bucky was beside him, gun pointed at something. Steve turned just enough to see who it was. 

It was Edwin, flanked by Vlad. They were both holding up some wicked weaponry, ready to open fire on them again. Thor lay on the floor in front of them, his hammer laying feet away. There was blood pouring from a wound to his stomach that had actually pierced his armor. The sight of it shocked and terrified Steve. That had to be some pretty strong fire power to be able to take down a god. 

'' Don't move God, or I put a bullet in your friends head.'' Vlad said. He moved so that the barrel of his gun was pressed to his forehead. Thor did not dare to move, his eyes cast up towards the others with worry. 

'' Thought you could get away that easily?'' Edwin asked. '' You thought wrong. Now, hand over Stark and the soldier, and no one else will get hurt.'' 

'' You can't have them.'' Bruce stated, his voice deep as he held the gun up. Steve could have sworn that he saw a glint of green to his eyes. 

'' Oh, but I think I can.'' Edwin stated. '' I have business with him. Without him, we will never be successful.'' 

'' Which is why you won't be taking him.'' Bucky said. 

Edwin only laughed at this before he fired another shot. This one embedded itself into the floor right in front of where Tony was sitting. This startled the billionaire out of his daze, which also sent both Steve and Bucky diving to block him from Edwin's shots.

Steve stared down the man before him, the man who had made him watch as Tony was tortured, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. They were going to pay for this. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tony's vision swam slightly as he watched Edwin and Vlad standing before them. He knew as well as they did that they were not getting out of here very easily. 

'' Hand them over now, or the first one we shoot is him.'' Edwin stated, pointing his gun down at Thor for a split second before it was trained on them once again. 

'' Not gonna happen.'' Bucky stated. 

'' You think your little weapons can hurt me?'' Thor asked. '' I'd like to see it try.'' 

'' Hand over Stark now!'' Vlad snapped. '' He killed my family. It's because of him that my little girl is dead.'' He stated. 

'' I never killed them.'' Tony whispered. 

'' Your weapons killed her!'' He snapped. '' It's all your fault.'' 

'' You have three seconds to hand him over or we shoot!'' Edwin yelled. 

'' STOP!'' Tony shouted. He pushed past Steve and Bucky, managing to pull himself up onto his feet. It was hard to stay standing, but he managed it. Everything swayed around him, causing him to reach out for the wall to keep himself standing. He felt ready to pass out, fighting the darkness with every panting breath that he took. He refused to give up now. '' Don't hurt any of them.'' He said. He felt Steve reach out, grabbing his arm to steady him. 

'' Tony, what are you doing?'' Steve asked. '' You can't just give yourself up. They'll kill you.'' 

'' Don't do it Stark.'' Bucky whispered. 

'' I'm the one you want. Not them.'' Tony said. '' Let them go, and I'm all yours.'' Edwin seemed to way the options of this. He seemed to agree with this, but then the gun was pointed at his chest. 

'' Very well then Mr. Stark.'' Edwin stated. '' We accept your offer.'' 

And then he fired. 

'' NO!'' 

Everything began to move in slow motion at this. Tony was unable to get out of the way in time. The bullet struck him in the stomach, and he was sent falling backwards. He heard Bruce shout in anger, quickly followed by the Hulks tremendous roar. There was a hand on his stomach, trying to staunch the bleeding. He forced his eyes to open up a crack, and he saw Steve leaning over him with a look of horror on his face. 

'' Stay with us Tony. Don't die on me.'' Steve said. 

It was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

 

\---

 

'' No, don't do this Tony.'' Steve begged. He watched as the mans eyes slid shut, and he was taken under. 

'' You will all face the wrath of Thor Odinson!'' Thor bellowed, his hammer flying towards him before he rushed at the two hydra members before him. The Hulk was not far behind them, not wanting to miss out on the action. Bucky bent down beside Steve, wrenching off the jacket he wore over the bullet proof vest. 

'' Use this to keep pressure.'' Bucky stated. He pushed Steve's hands out of the way long enough to press the jacket to Tony's stomach, and then he backed away so that Steve could take over once more. While Steve was taking care of stopping the bleeding Bucky turned his attention to Steve's own injuries. He was bleeding pretty heavily, but he was not paying any attention to the wound. Bucky did not waste another second in reaching down to press his hands to each side of his shoulder. He kept the pressure tight on it, Steve never once noticing.

'' Steve, we have to get him out of here.'' Bucky stated.

Steve did not reply.

'' Steve, listen to me.'' Bucky snapped. Steve's head spun slowly towards him. '' Tony is going to die if we don't get him out of here right now.'' Bucky explained. '' We have to leave. Thor and the big guy will take care of things here. We need to leave.'' He stated. Steve nodded, , but made no move to pick Tony up. Bucky sighed, knowing that Steve was in shock from what had just happened. He reached down as if to pick Tony up himself, but before he could Steve stopped him.

'' I'll carry him.'' Steve said, and then he finally moved to pick him up. Bucky backed away watching as Steve struggled to his feet. He was carrying Tony bridal stile, the mans head lulling backwards slightly at the movement. Bucky reached for his gun just to be safe, and began to lead Steve out of the building. The second they were outside Rhode was waiting there. He must have heard the gunshot because the look of horror on his face was palpable.

'' Give him here.'' Rhode stated. '' I'll take him to the hospital.'' Steve seemed hesitant at first, but did as Rhode asked. The minute that Rhode had his arms around Tony he took off into the air, flying faster then ever to try and save his friends life. Steve watched until they were gone before he turned to Bucky.

'' This is my fault.'' Steve whispered. '' All of this.... It's all my fault.''

'' None of this is your fault Steve.'' Bucky stated. '' If this was their plan all along they would have found other ways to get to Tony.''

'' I let myself get drugged..... I let them hurt Tony.... It's my fault.'' Steve whispered. Bucky sighed before reaching to wrap an arm around Steve's shoulders. He did not say another word as he lead the soldier back to the jet. They waited their silently for the other to return, hoping deep down that Rhode would get Tony to the hospital in time to save his life.

 

\---

 

The constant beep of the heart monitor told him that Tony was still alive. 

Tony had just gotten out of emergency surgery to save his life. The bullet had torn right through his stomach, causing intense bleeding. It was a miracle, the doctors said, that he was still alive right now. The second that Tony was rolled into the ICU Steve was by the bedside. He had refused to leave his side ever since. 

Bucky watched from the doorway to the hospital room. Steve was hunched over himself, his eyes glued to Tony's sleeping form on the bed. His hands trembled slightly in his lap, revealing just how shaken up he was. Just hours ago those hands had been covered in Tony's blood from where he had done everything possible to save his life. 

'' How's he doing?'' 

Bucky turned to see Natasha approaching him. Her arm was in a sling from where it had been dislocated during the battle. If Clint had not acted as fast as he did then she could have lost the arm entirely instead of just having it dislocated. 

'' He's still blaming himself for what happened.'' Bucky said. '' He hasn't left Tony's side since he got out of surgery either.'' Natasha walked up  beside him, peering into the room to see Steve. She sighed at the sight. 

'' It was never his fault to begin with.'' Natasha whispered. '' He couldn't fight the drug until it began to wear off. There was nothing he could have done to change what happened.'' She said. 

'' We know that, but he doesn't.'' Bucky whispered. '' I wish there was something I could do to help him.'' He said. 

'' We just have to give it time.'' Natasha said. '' That's all we can do.'' 

'' I just wish there was more.'' Bucky said. 

'' Yeah.'' Natasha sighed. '' Me to.'' 

 

\---

 

Steve scrubbed at his eyes, trying to keep himself awake. He refused to sleep, afraid that if he fell asleep that Tony would slip away. He could not stand the thought of losing him now, not after what had happened. 

Tony had gained some color back since he had been brought up from surgery. The doctors said it was a good sign that he would pull through. However, they still did not know when he would wake up. It was a matter of time as the doctors put it. 

Steve reached out, resting a hand on top of Tony's. His hand felt chilled, as if there was no life left in his body. 

'' I'm so sorry Tony.'' Steve whispered. '' I'm so sorry that I let this happen. This never should have happened to you. It's all my fault.'' 

He backed away a moment later, but he kept his hand on the bed. He let his eyes drift to the heart monitor, watching the skip that followed each beat of it. His eyes drifted down to the glow emanating from Tony's chest. The doctors who had treated him had asked about it, but only Bruce was able to answer their questions. He was the only one who really understood how it worked. Tony had tried many times before to explain it to them, but Steve could never wrap his head around it. 

He did not even realize his eyes had slid shut until he felt a soft touch on the back of his hand. It was freezing cold, but it was a familiar touch. 

His eyes shot open, flying to the head of the bed. He found a pair of dark colored eyes staring back at him with fatigue. Tony grinned slightly when Steve jumped, nearly sending the chair falling backwards against the ground. 

'' You're awake.'' Steve whispered. 

'' I'm alive.'' Tony rasped, his throat raw from the tube that had been shoved down it during surgery. '' Somehow.'' 

'' The doctors said you should be dead.'' Steve said. '' It's a miracle you made it through surgery.'' He added. 

'' What happened?'' Tony asked. '' Did..... Did Edwin and the other guy bite it?'' Tony tried to shift on the bed, wanting to turn so that he could see Steve better. This resulted in severe pain in his stomach, which had him whimpering in pain. Steve gripped Tony's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. He wanted to take away Tony's pain, but he was already on all the pain medication he could have. 

'' Take it easy Tony. You were hurt pretty bad. It will be awhile before you can get out of that bed.'' Steve said. Tony nodded, his eyes still clamped shut in agony. It took him a few minutes to relax back into the bed. When he finally managed to relax Steve continued on.'' Hulk and Thor tore them apart. There's nothing left to see.'' Steve said. '' The big guy was not pleased after seeing what they did to you. It took forever for Natasha to calm him down to be able to get Bruce back.'' Steve did not let go of Tony's hand. '' You nearly died back there.'' He stated. 

'' I know.'' Tony whispered. '' I thought I had died.... Maybe things would be better if I did.'' He added. 

'' What are you talking about?'' Steve asked. 

'' What you said to me before the water boarding.'' Tony whispered. '' Do you not remember any of it?'' He asked. Steve's eyes went wide in horror at the realization. He could still remember the heart wrenching words he had told to Tony. He had told him he had no part on the Avengers team, that he meant nothing to them. Oh how he wished he could reverse the clock and take back those words. '' Is that really how you feel about me? How all of you feel?'' 

'' No... No, God. I swear that's not how any of us feel.'' Steve said. 

'' Then why did you say it?'' Tony asked. 

'' I was under the influence of that damn drug... I couldn't have stopped it even it I wanted to. It was the drug, I swear it wasn't me.'' Steve said. Tony tried to move again on the bed, his hand trembling in Steve's grip from the pain. Steve gripped his hand back, wanting to help in any way that he could. 

'' The words hurt.'' Tony whispered.

'' I know they did... I'm so sorry.'' 

'' I know.'' Tony whispered. He settled against the bed once again, but this time his eyes were shut. He had passed out once more. Steve remained by the bed side for the rest of the night, gripping Tony's hand the entire time.

 

\---

 

It was nearly two weeks before Tony was released from the hospital.

On the day of his release Tony was still stuck riding in a wheel chair. He had been bound to one after he was allowed to move around more the second week. Pepper was walking beside the wheel chair, holding onto Tony's hand as she smiled softly at him. Steve was pushing the wheel chair down the hallway, approaching the elevator that would take them up to the communal floor of the tower. When Tony had been well enough to be moved Pepper had requested that he be brought back to the tower. Tony had been rather shocked to wake up in the medical ward in the tower instead of a Russian hospital to say the least, but it was much more comforting to him.

'' Clint and Thor have been at each others throats playing games all day. I bet they're still at it right now.'' Steve aid.

'' Only one way to find out.'' Tony said as the elevator doors closed on them. They were quickly sent straight to the communal floor. Just like Steve had said, Clint and Thor were battling each other at video games. However, what had shocked them was the fact that they could be heard before the elevator doors opened. Tony was honestly surprised that things were not flying through the air when the doors opened.

'' In your face!'' Clint howled, throwing his remote down on the table. Thor hung his head, his knuckles popping from the grip he had on the controller. Tony was glad now that he had made a special controller for him, which was harder to break then a normal controller. Natasha was laughing off to the side in Thor's large arm chair, wrapped in a warm blanket from head to toe. Bruce was sitting in the opposite arm chair, reading glasses on as he delved into what had to be a rather interesting novel. He did not even look up until he heard Steve call out his name. Bruce's head snapped up, a smile passing his face when he saw Tony. Bucky was leaning over the back of the couch watching the TV intently, but once he noticed the new comers he turned to face them instead.

'' How do you feel?'' Bruce asked, setting his book aside.

'' Better then I did two weeks ago.'' Tony said. Steve rolled him over to sit between the two arm chairs. '' What are you playing birdbrains?'' Tony asked, pointing to the screen.

'' Mario Kart.'' Clint said.'' I've beaten Thor five times so far, and he's only won twice.'' He stated. Thor growled low in his throat, placing his controller down.

'' I need to relinquish my turn before my anger gets the best of me. Who would enjoy to go up against friend Barton?'' Thor asked.

'' Gimme.'' Tony said, reaching for one of the remotes. ' Anyone else want to play?'' He asked.

'' I'll give it a shot.'' Bucky said, reaching to take the remote from Thor. With his metal arm he as likely to break a controller as well, so he was told to use it as well. Pepper pulled a chair up beside his wheel chair, watching him play against Clint while checking emails on her cellphone. Despite taking a few days leave to spend time with Tony she still had some work to do. Steve settled into the couch beside Clint, Thor seated on the other side of the couch to Steve's left. He looked around the room for a moment, a smile on his face.

All of this could have never happened. Tony could have died when he was shot. Steve could still be under the influence of Hydra's drug. The rest of the team could be dead.

They had made it through yet another hectic mission as a team..... No, as a family. He would not have it any other way.


End file.
